-Dobe, ¿Me Amas?
by Sabaku noo Gaa
Summary: Minato descubre que su amada esposa lo engaña y con nadamas que con su mejor amigo, el hombre al que un dia considero si hermano. Por lo que decide tomar a sus hijos e irse del lugar para empezar una nueva vida, lejos de las personas que mas daño le hicieron Los ro una promesa sin cumplir, una pregunta sin respuesta y un compromiso roto regresan para atormentar su present
1. Capitulo 1- 10 de Octubre

Era muy temprano por la mañana y en "Ciudad Central" apenas se asomaban unos pequeños rayos de sol, un joven azabache sintio como un rayo que se colaba por la ventana le hacia cosquillas en la cara, pero por mas que el movia la cabeza parecia que el rayo jugaba con el y lo seguia a donde fuera, desesperado el joven se levanto sabiendo muy bien que ya no podria dormir, solto un suspiro de cansancio y salio de su habitacion.

Sai Namizake, un joven azabache de piel tan blanca como la nieve y de ojos negros como la noche, contaba con tan solo 23 años de edad y era el mejor residente en el "Cental's Hospital" queria seguir el ejemplo de su padre, ya que Minato Namizake era el jefe de cirujias del mismo hospital, estaba orgulloso de llevar ese tan conocido apellido.

Sai camino escaleras abajo y tomo del refrigerador una pequeña caja de pastel de frutillas, algo tipico para ese dia del año, subio de nuevo las escaleras y cuando iba mitad del camino recordo que olvidaba algo, y como todos los años encontro en el correo una carta de "esa mujer", la verdad no entendia como era posible que tuviera el sinismo de seguir enviando esas cartas pero no importaba su hermana jamas las leeria, guardo la carta en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalon y emprendio su camino a la habitacion de su pequeña hermana.

Era la mañana del 10 de ocutubre y cada año Sai despertaba a la chica con un delicioso pastel de frutillas, esa era su tradicion de hermanos el llebaba el pastel y ella fingia sorpresa, el joven azabache entro a la alcoba de la chica y desperto a su rubia hermana con un beso en la frente.

Naruko Namizaque, una joven chica de 18 años, tan rubia como los rayos del sol y con los ojos del color azul brillante del cielo que resaltaban mas por el color canela de su suave y perfecta piel, y en cada mejilla sobresalian tres curiosas marquitas que parecian los lindos bigotes de un pequeño gato, era identica a su padre, pero a diferencia de su hermano ella seguia los pasos de sus abuelos paternos y se interesaba por el ballet (Su abuela Tsunade era la mejor bailarina y tenia un estudio de baile) y la musica (Su abuelo Jiraiya era un pianista consagrado y el mejor escritor de la epoca).

-Buenos dias mi pequeña gatita dormilona- decia Sai viendo como su hermana se tallaba sus azules ojos e intentaba deseredar su largo y ondulado cabello.

-Hermano, creo que cada año madrugas mas, ttebayo- comentaba entre boztezos la rubia cumpleañera, mientras su atencion se enfocaba en el pastel y las cucharillas que sostenia su hermano, arrebatandeselos de la mano y comenzando a comer.

-Bueno esque tengo que aprevechar el tiempo que ese mapache pelirrojo me permite pasar contigo- decia con gracia el chico ya que le parecia divertida la forma tan inocente de ser de su pequeña hermana.

-No le digas asi a Gaara, el es un chico increible y deberias agradecerle que me quiera- comentaba algo indignada ya que le molestaba que su hermano se la pasara criticando a su novio sin motivo alguno.

-Debi haberlo alejado de ti mientras podia, no me hace ninguna gracia que mi hermanita tenga novio- alego el mayor recalcando la palabra "novio".

Pero antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar algo la voz de su querida abuela los interrumpio.

-Nami (apodo inventado por sus abuelos para referirse a la pequeña Namizake) te buscan en la puerta- gritaba una rubia algo mayor desde la puerta de la casa, mientras dejaba pasar a un pelirrojo, pero antes que este pudiera llegar a la sala una linda rubia con pillama de Snoppy y pantuflas de rana le salto ensima dandole un apasionado beso sin importarle estar siendo observados por su abuela.

-Hola.

- Hola- se saludaron ambos chicos al romper el beso, dedicandose una grande y linda sonrisa de oreaja a oreja.

Gaara y Naruko se habian conocido en la escuela, cuando apenas tenian 7 añitos, desde ese dia se hicieron inseparables y realmente a nadie les sorprendio cuando en el cumpleaños numero 14 de la rubia este se le declarara y ella le correspondiera, dehecho todos veian venir la gran boda.

Sabaku no Gaara, era un joven de 19 años, alto y delgado de tez blanca con un cabello tan rojo como el fuego y tenia los ojos color acquamarina, el era un chico serio y apartado del mundo, pero cuando conocio a su pequeña rubia todo cambio se volvio mas abierto y visiblemente feliz, unico hijo de Sabaku no Tadashi, dueño de una de las dos mejores empresas Hoteleras y de turismo del pais (a la par de Sharingan Inc) y futuro heredero, apesar de que el solo queria ser cheff profecional tenia que acatar las ordenes de su padre, pero gracias a su novia eso no parecia importarle mucho ya que con ella era completamente feliz.

-Tenia que venir a darte tu beso de "Buenos Dias", de "Feliz Cumpleaños" y sobre todo de "Feliz Cuarto Aniversario"- comento aun sonriente el chico pelirrojo, realmete amaba a esa linda rubia,y le agradecia al cielo poder tenerla a su lado.

-Muy bien si ya terminaste de devorar la cara de mi nieta me gustaria darle su abrazo de cumpleaños- comentaba un celoso Jiraiya, aunque todos estaban de acuerdo con la relacion que tenian, tanto el abuelo, el padre y el hermano eran muy celosos y sobreprotectores con la pequeña de la casa.

-Lo... lo lamento señor Jiraiya, no era mi intencion- el joven no sabia que decir, ya que nunca se imagino esa reaccion de su abuelo suegro, estaba a punto de ponerse tan rojo como su cabello, su novia aun seguia ensima de el y al parecer a su abuelo eso le molestaba ya que fruncia el seño cada vez mas.

-Jajajajajajjajajajajaja- se escuchaba la risa de todos los Namizake, el pelirrojo no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, acaso se estaban burlando de el? pero que rayos tenia esa familia en la cabeza? la rubia se aparto de el y tomo su mano para dirigirlo a la cocina donde ya los esperaban todos, pero a que hora llegaron todos aqui? se seguia preguntando el ojiverde.

El desayuno trascurrio amenamente, entre risas y entregas de obsequios para la rubia, despues de que Nami se alistara para ir a instituto el par de tortolitos partio en el auto del chico, fue relativamente un dia comun y corriete, sin ninguna novedad.

-Nami, ¿Te gustaria ir al Ichiraku a comer?- preguntaba el chico pues sabia que su novia amaba el ramen y que mejor regalo que dejarla comer su platillo favorito.

-Claro sabes que nunca desprecio un delicioso plato de ramen- los dos chicos se encaminaon hasta el restauran ya que no estaba tan lejos de la escuela decidieron ir caminando, al entrar el viejo Teuchi felicito a la rubia por su cumpleaños y les sirvio su platillo especial.

-Toma- le dijo Gaara a su novia mientras le entregaba una pequeña cajita naranja con un moño azul, esta la abrio y casi se pone a llorar de la emocion- Con esa tarjeta podras comer todo el ramen que quieras del Ichiraku completamente gratis, es de por vida- decia orgulloso el pelirrojo, sabia que era el regalo perfecto para su novia amante del ramen.

Naruko estaba que no se lo creia, era el mejor dia de toda su vida, todo el ramen que ella quisiera ¡Completamente Gratis!, ese era un sueño echo realidad, y sin pensarlo dos veces le salto ensima a su novio llenandolo de besos y agradecimientos, mientras el chico se dejaba hacer, maldiciendose mentalmente por no haberlo echo antes.

La verdad de la tarjeta, era que Naruko iria a comer todo lo que quisiera gratis y a final de la semana Gaara le pagaria al dueño del restauran el total de la cuenta, Teuchi apresiaba mucho a la pareja por lo que cuando Gaara le propuso el trato acepto de inmediato sin importarle que la chica tratandose de ramen comia como un luchador se zumo.

Gaara y Naruko se despidieron del viejo Teuchi y salieron rumbo al estacionamiento de instituto por el aunto del chico, pero a mitad del camino Gaara se dio cuenta que habia olvidado su chaqueta por lo que regreso al restauran mientras la rubia lo esperaba en el auto.

Un chico alto de cabellos azabachez y ojos color onix estaba sentado en el Ichiraku intentando disfrutar de su plato de ramen mientras su hermano no paraba de decir tonteria y media.

-Podrias parar de hablar tus idioteces- decia un azabache ya arto por la conversacion de su hermano mayor, realmente no entendia como ese hombre podia exasperarlo tanto, ¿acaso tenia el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez? era lo que se preguntaba el azabache menor mientras su hermano hacia un puchero por lo grosero que habia sido con el.

Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, de 23 y 20 años respectivamente, ambos tenian el cabello azabache, ojos onix y tez blanca como la porcelana, lo unico que los diferenciaba era que el mayor tenia el cabello mas largo y atado en una coleta y unas ojeras muy marcadas, hijos del exitoso empresario Fugaku Uchiha, dueño de Sharingan Inc una de las dos mejores empresas Hoteleras y turisticas de todo el pais igual que su fiel competencia Shukaku Enterprises.

-Todavia que vengo a comer ramen contigo y me tratas de esa manera- se quejaba Itachi fingiendo un muy mal estado de indignacion como en esas novelas baratas que pasan por televicion abierta.

-Jamas te pedi que me acompañaras- decia el joven Sasuke a su hermano, la verdad es que habeces era demaciado frio con el pero lo queria, era su hermano- Ademas ya te he dicho que dejes de ver esas telenovelas, se te pegan esas ridiculas mañas.

-No me importa si no me pediste que te acompañara o no, eres mi hermanito, ademas te quiero ayudar a encontrarla, y amo esas telenovelas- alegaba el mayor diciendo lo ultimo en un tono demaciado dramatico para gusto de su hermano menor.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, tenia que mencionarla, siempre salia con sus tonterias, pero mencionarla y en ese dia en espcial, Sasuke se levanto de la mesa y sacando de su cartera arrojo un par de billetes a la mesa para pagar la cuenta y se dirijio a la puerta, no soportaria las impertinencias de su hermano ni un minuto mas, pero definitivamente ese no era su dia, ya que cuando estaba a punto de salir al parecer alguien planeaba entrar y sin fijarse en su presencia ambos chocaron provocando que terminaran tirados en el piso.

-Fijate por donde caminas animal- gritaron ambos chicos echandole la culpa al otro por lo sucedido, Teuchi e Itachi se acercaron a la puerta para ayudarlos a que se levantaran y tratar de disipar la furia entre el azabache y el recien llegado pelirrojo.

-Gaara olvidaste tu chaqueta, toma- decia el viejo dueño del restauran mientras le hacia entrega de la prenda para que se retirara, el joven asintio con la cabeza dandose cuenta de lo que el hombre planeaba, por lo que tomo su chaqueta y salio de la tienda sin decir nada mas.

Naruko y Gaara llegaron a la residencia Namizake dandose cuenta de que eran los unicos en la casa.

-Ire a cambiarme el uniforme, en seguida bajo comento la chica subiendo las escaleras, su novio solo asintio quedanse al pie de estas cuando escucho que su rubia pego un grito, Gaara se alarmo y corrio escaleras arriba para prestarle auxilio a su novia pero cual fue su sorpresa que encontro a esta sentada en su cama abrazabdo un hermoso conejito de peluche.

-No lo puedo creer- repetia una y otra vez la chica abrazando al pequeño animal, hace un par de semanas Gaara habia visto a su novia observar con mucho cariño a ese mismo peluche en el aparador de una tienda de antiguedades por lo que decidio comprarselo y le pidio a su abuela suegra que lo pusiera en la cama de la chica para que esta lo viera cuando llegasen, pero jamas se imagino que la chica tendria esa reaccion.

-Creo que si te gusto- comento gustoso el chico al ver que su novia habia amado los obsequios que le dio.

-¿Fuiste tu?- pregunto la chica, observando detenidamente el peluche, deteniendose en un parche que tenia el animal a un lado dela cola- Este no es- susurro para si misma la chica mientras su mirada se entristecia.

-Si, lo vimos el otro dia en esa tienda de antiguedades y como te gusto pense que seria un buen regalo de cumpleaños- decia Gaara sin notar el cambio de humor de su novia.

-Gracias- decia la chica mientras dejaba el muñeco en su cama y se dirijia a su novio para besarlo, fue un beso tierno lleno de agradecimiento y cariño, pero como tipicos adolecentes las hormonas provocaron que subiera de tono convirtiendose en un apasionado beso transmitiendo todo el deceo que el chico sentia hacia su novia, este dirigio a la chica a la cama y la recosto en esta mientras el se posicionaba ensima de ella, tenian 4 años de noviazgo y nunca habian tenido intimidad ya que la chica alegaba que no se sentia preparada y el como el caballero que era respetaba la decicion de la chica, pero el deceo aumentaba cada vez mas y el creyo que talvez ese seria el dia en que al fin podria demostrarle el amor que sentia por ella, pero al parecer Naruko no pensaba igual ya que dejo de besarlo.

-Tal vez otro dia- comento la chica dedicandole su mas grande sonrisa y dandole a su novio un pequeño, dulce y delicado beso.

Los chicos pasaron el resto de la tarde en la casa viendo peliculas y comiendo comida chatarra, hasta que el chico tuvo que irse, Gaara vivia un poco retirado de ahi, a decir verdad a poco tiempo de la escuela, llego a su edificio y llamo al elevador, presiono el numero 4 y cuando las puerta estaban a punto de cerrarse escucho una voz pidiendole que detuviera el acensor, y como buen vecino hizo caso, las puertas se abrieron y la persona pudo entrar.

-¿Tu?-


	2. Capitulo 2- Octubre y Noviembre

Gaara llego a su edificio y llamo al elevador, presiono el numero 4 y cuando las puerta estaban a punto de cerrarse escucho una voz pidiendole que detuviera el acensor, y como buen vecino hizo caso, las puertas se abrieron y la persona pudo entrar.

-Tu?- preguntaban ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, ¿era imposible que estuviera ahi, o no?

Un azabache y un pelirrojo se miraban mutuamente tratando de entender como era que el otro sujeto estaba frente a el, ¿como era posible que el idiota que esta tarde provoco su caida en el Ichiraku estuviera parado en el acensor de su edificio?

-¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto con voz fria Sasuke, este era el colmo, con esto remataba el terrible dia que habia tenido.

-Eso deberia preguntar yo, ¿que haces en el edificio donde vivo?- preguntaba un enfurecido Gaara, ¿pero quien se habia creido este tipo, primero le grita en el restauran y ahora viene a incomodarlo al edificio donde vive?

-¿Como que vives aqui?- pregunto Sasuke ya mas calmado y al parecer interesado, este chico era raro, normalmente cualquiera al que le hubiera hablado de esa manera hubiera salido corriendo, sin embargo el lo enfrentaba, vaya eso era impresionante.

-Si vivo en el 4H, ahora dime ¿que haces aqui?- respondio pasientemente Gaara, si el chico azabache se habia tranquilizado no habia razon para seguir alzando la voz.

-Mi hermano vive en el 4G, y me he mudado con el, me parece una coincidencia enorme que vivas aqui y en el mismo piso que el- decia un ya relajado Sasuke mientras oprimia un boton para que el acensor hiciera su trabajo.

-La verdad es que casi nunca he visto al inquilino de enfrente, en muy pocas ocaciones duermo aqui, pero tienes razon, es una enorme coincidencia- ambos chicos ya mas relajados parecia que se llevaban bastante bien- Por cierto son Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara- se presentaba el pelirrojo tendiendole la mano a su acompañante, las puertas se abrieron y salieron juntos.

-Sasuke Uchiha, mucho gusto- decia el azabache mientras estrechaba la mano del chico que al parecer seria su vecino.

-Otouto- gritaba Itachi desde la puerta de su apartamento con un mandil rosa y un recipiente de cristal en el que al parecer batia algunos huevos, Sasuke al ver esto sintio como las orejas se le ponian calientes por la pena agena que le hacia pasar su hermano mayor.

-Itachi- decia Sasuke tratando de no gritarle a su hermano frente a su vecino, pero al parecer el pelirrojo encontraba la ecena bastante entretenida.

-Veo que tienes un nuevo amiguito, ¿por que no lo invitas a cenar?- preguntaba el moreno mayor en un tono demaciado "maternal" para el gusto de su hermano menor, pero antes de que pudiera contestar algo Sasuke fue interrumpido por al parecer su nuevo "amiguito" como lo habia llamado Itachi.

-Me encantaria- respondio demaciado divertido el chico, el no tenia hermanos por lo que le encantaba la situacion en la que se encontraba.

-Perfecto, pasen, pasen- gritaba muy emocionado Itachi, mientras Sasuke entraba destras de su nuevo amigo pensando seriamente en contratarle la televicion por cable a su hermano para uqe dejara de ver esas telenovelas para señoras cuarentonas que tanto le gustaba ver.

Gaara como todo un cheff frustrado se puso a ayudar a Itachi a preparar la cena, por no decir que la hizo solo, mientras compartian recetas y se reia por lo bajo de las chistosas caras que hacia su vecino y por las incoerencias que decia su hermano mayor, terminaron de cenar e Itachi le imploro que fuera mas seguido a cenar con ellos ya que su comida sabia como el mismo cielo, Sasuke solo gruño por lo bajo y lo acompaño a la puerta.

-Disculpa a mi hermano, el no esta bien de la cabeza- decia en un tono serio Sasuke ya que estaba muy avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hermano mayor, realmente ahora entendia porque sus padres habian decidido tener un segundo hijo.

-No te preocupes, es un gran tipo, ademas yo no tengo hermanos asi que realmente disfrute la cena- decia muy relajado Gaara, y realmente era asi, le encanto la compañia del tipico hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

-En ese caso te lo regalo- comento sarcasticamente el menor de los azabaches dedicandole una sonrisa de lado a su nuevo amigo.

-No me tientes- respondio divertido Gaara- Por cierto, mañana es "Noche de chicos" como la llaman mis amigos, ¿quisieras venir con nosotros?, es algo tonto, nos juntamos todos una o dos veces por mes y tomamos, jugamos o vemos peliculas, segun ellos para desenfadarse de las novias, que te parece?

-No suena nada mal, aunque no tengo novia, pero acepto- decia algo emocionado el chico ya que habia encontrado un amigo con quien escaparse de las idioteces de su hermano.

-Gaara, tocan la puerta- gritaba un chico castaño con dos triangulos invertidos en cada mejilla, mientras revisaba por tercera vez las peliculas que tenia el pelirrojo en su casa.

-¿Y que no puedes abrir tu o alguno de ustedes?- preguntaba enfadado Gaara por la falta de cooperacion de sus amigos.

-Si es Nami, dile que hoy no la puedes ver, que no este de fastidiosa- decia aburrido un chico delgado de coleta alta.

-Ya quisiera Gaara que fuera ella, Nami respeta mucho las noches de chicos, no es como Ino o Temari, que nos reclaman por querer pasar una noche sin ellas- comentaba gracioso un regordete chico que no dejaba de comer las papitas que habia en el centro de la mesa.

-Shikamaru, Chougi, cierren la boca- dijo amenazante el joven pelirrojo mientras abria la puerta dejando pasar a su vecino que acababa de llegar y traia al parecer bastantes botellas para beber.

-Sasuke, que bueno que veniste- comentaba el pelirrojo al recien llegado, mientras le ayudaba a llevar las cosas a la cocina.

Los tres chicos que estaban en la sala de Gaara voltearon a ver al nuevo miembro del grupo, su amigo nunca les informo que habia invitado a alguien.

-Bueno pues me invitaste, no podia faltar, y como no sabia que traer recorde que mencionaste que era noche para beber asi que traje algo para tomar- decia como si nada el azabache con su tipico tono de seriedad.

-Muy bien, ven te presentare con los chicos- salieron de la cocina para entrar a la sala-comedor donde todos esperaban a su amigo intrigados por conocer al chico que Gaara habia invitado, todos sabian que el pelirrojo no era muy social, ya que ellos eran sus unicos amigos por lo que les sorprendia que agregara alguien mas al grupo.

-Bien, chicos el es mi vecino de enfrente su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, y Sasuke ellos son Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi- dijo señalando a cada uno de los presentes, todos se saludaron y comensaron a hacer las tipicas tonterias de siempre, Shikamaru diciendo que Kiba era demaciado problematico, mientras este se quejaba de que Chougi se habia comido todas las botanas, a Sasuke le agradaban, desde hace tiempo que no estaba con chicos de su edad, ultimante se la vivia en juntas con hombres mayores o con el infantil de su hermano.

-Y Sasuke, donde trabajas- pregunto algo intigado el Nara, ahora comprendia porque habia simpatizado con su amigo, al parecer ambos eran igual de serios y antisociales.

-Bueno, mi padre es dueño de una compañia de hoteles y turismo asi que siguiendo sus pasos me encardo de muchos negocios de la empresa, ahora estoy supervisando la fusion que tendra con nuestra principal competencia Shukaku Enterprises- comento como si nada el azabache.

-¿Que esa no es la empresa de tu papa Gaara?- pregunto Chouji atragantandose con las ultimas papitas que quedaban, Sasuke volteo a ver a su amigo algo confundido.

-A si, si es esa, pero que tonto fui, claro tu eres hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, ¿cierto?- decia restandole importancia el pelirrojo, rayos esa noche no queria hablar de trabajo, pero al parecer la curiosidad del moreno solo aunmento.

-No sabia que Tadashi tuviera un hijo, jamas te he visto en las juntas referente a la fusion de ambas empresas- el azabache no entendia como el heredero de su nuevo socio no estuviera presente en acontesimiento tan importante.

-Am si ese dia, esque ese dia yo, creo que tenia cosas importantes que hacer- Gaara recordaba que la semana que se llevaron a cabo las juntas fue la semana del sexto aniversario de la muerte de su madre, por lo que Nami y el viajaron a Suna para visitar su tumba, era un viaje de tres dias por lo que estuvo fuara poco mas de una semana.

Sasuke realmente no entendia a su nuevo amigo, debia de hacerse mas responsable ya que el seria quien secundara a su padre pero decidio quedarse callado y tratar de conocerlo un poco mas.

Se encontraba una rubia disfrutando de los beneficios de la tarjeta que le habia obsequiado su novio y mas aun disfrutando de un delicioso plato caliente de ramen en su restauran favorito, habia pasado un mes desde su cumpleaños, el invierno ya estaba presente, termino su porcion diaria, firmo la libreta donde Teuchi apuntaba su cuenta y salio rumbo al estudio de baile de su abuela "Flor de Loto", Naruko habia empezado a bailar desde que tenia 7 años le encantaba y realmente era muy talentosa, asi como disen de tal palo tal astilla, todos decian que era como ver bailando nuevamente a su abuela, era a lo lejos la mejor bailarina de la era despues de su adorada abuela.

Llego tarde como siempre y se cambio para comenzar con sus calentamientos, esta era la temporada que mas trabajo tenian ya que se aproximaba el festival de invierno y mas aun las presentaciones para los reclutadores, ya en mas de una ocacion habian querido reclutar a Naruko para mas de una empresa de baile pero ella se habia negado alegando que debia terminar primero el instituto.

Este año le tocaba interpretar a Clara en el Cascanueces, ella siempre procuraba no tomar papeles protagonicos para no llama la atencion de los reclutadores pero al parecer este seria su gran año.

-Clara, Clara- gritaba su abuela por todo el estudio- realmente odiaba que su abuela se tomara demaciado en serio el hecho de que aceptara el papel y ahora solo le llamara Clara mientras ensayaban.

-Aqui estoy abuela- repondia con cansancio la pobre de Naruko.

-Muy bien chicas empecemos con la ecena de la noche de navidad, donde rayos esta mi Cascanueces- gritaba desesperda la abuela Tsunade ya que el co-protagonista no se encontraba para ensayar.

-Yo ire a buscarlo, seguramente este enfrente en la escuela de taijutsu, tu sabes como es Lee abuela- y diciendo esto se apresuro a ponerse unas botas para el frio, su chaqueta y una bufanda ya que como habia trensado su cabello tenia descubiertas las orejas, Naruko salio del estudio de baile y cruzo la calle rumbo al pequeño dojo donde Lee practicaba taijutsu con un exectrico hombre de cejas muy pobladas y que creia que aun tenia 15 años.

Gai y Lee se habian conocido varios años atras cuando la madre del menor inscribio a este a la clase de baile de Lady Tsunade, realmente el pequeño era malisimo, nadie se explicaba porque motivo la señora Rock queria torturar a su hijo de esa forma, pero ella alegaba que necesitaba cordinacion y que ella siempre quiso una hija bailarina y como solo tuvo a Lee el seria el bailarin, pero un dia cuando todos los chicos se estaban burlando del pobre de Lee por no poder hacer su giro este no pudo mas y salio corriendo del estudio, era completamente inutil por mas que lo intentara y se esforzara no lo conseguia, pero ese dia todo cambio, Lee conocio al maestro Gai, quien daba clases enfrente y al verlo extrañamente le recordo a el de pequeño (no solo por las cejas claro) y comenzo a enseñarle taijutsu despues de dos meses de entrenamiento Lee volvio al estudio como un chico nuevo, increiblemente se convirtio en el mejor bailarin del lugar y le cerro la boca a todo los que se reian de el, asi que cada vez que podia se escapaba y entrenaba con su maestro al igual que daba clases en ese lugar.

Dos azabaches caminaban por la calle rumbo a la empresa de su padre, era increible que Itachi lo hubiera convencido de estacionar el coche tan lejos pensaba Sasuke, se estaba muriendo de frio y aun les faltaban 15 manzanas para llegar al edificio.

-Lo vez otouto, nada mejor que una buena caminata, eso nos ayudara a vivir muchos años mas- alegaba muy contento Itachi de poder andar por las calles con su hermano pequeño.

-Eres increible Itachi, me estoy muriendo de frio, no se como me pudiste haber convencido- pero por mas fuerte que Sasuke le gritara la atencion de su hermano se desvio en una escultural joven con un tutu demaciado rosa y esponjado, y Sasuke al notar que su hermano lo ignoraba le solto un puñetazo en la cabeza, ¿como era posible que lo ignorara por verle el trasero a esa bailarina?, bueno no lo culpaba se veia que era muy hermosa y tenia un cuerpo que cualquiera deseria, pero su orgullo Uchiha no le permitiria ser ignorado y menos por el idiota de su hermano.

-Auch Sasuke eres demaciado brusco, ¿porque me golpeas?- se quejaba un pobre Itachi mientras se sobaba y hacia pucheros por la agresividad de su hermano.

-¿Como que porque? por verle el trasero a esa bailarina me has dejado hablando solo, ¿cres que estoy pintado o que?- volvia a gritarle y reclamarle a su hermano mayor mientras este seguia ignorandolo viendo como la bailarina entraba en un pequeño dojo.

-No le veo el trasero, no tengo esas preferencias, la observava porque pensaba que me gustaria tener una cuñada asi de bonita como ella, Sasuke ya tienes 20 años y nunca te he conocido ninguna novia, apesar de que en la escuela siempre fuiste el chico mas popular- Itachi tenia razon nunca habia tenido novia, realmente no habia ninguna chica que le interesara, mas que una, una a la que tenia 12 años que no veia, y por mas que la buscaba parecia que la tierra se la habia tragado.

-No seas exagerdo Itachi, tu sabes bien que solo existe una persona que me interesa, la misma chica con la que me comprometi en matrimonio cuando era pequeño, y la misma chica a la que he buscado por 12 años- realmente esperaba poder encontrarla, el le habia prometido que se volverian a ver y un Uchiha siempre cumple sus promesas.

-Vamos Sasuke, a esa chica ya se la trago la tierra, deberias concentrarte en salir con chicas como la bailarina que vimos, o vas a negarme que estaba mona, ademas talvez ella ya tenga novio o incluso este apunto de casarse- Sasuke nunca penso en eso, el sabia que ella era suya y el era de ella, ellos lo prometieron el dia que sus padres decidieron comprometerlos para sellar la amistad de las familias en una sola, ella seria incapaz de estar con otro hombre, o talvez ella crea que el la olvido? no eso es imposible, como olvidarse de ella, el aun conservaba el collar con dije de tomatito y su apodo grabado que ella le obsequio en su cumpleaños numero numero 8.

-Lee, maestro Gai- gritaba la rubia entrando al dojo y extrañamente encontrarlo solo, ahora donde se habria metido ese niño, su abuela lo mataria si no se presenta a ensayar.

-Vamos Lee, tienes la llama de la juventud, muestrales a estos pequeños como se hace- se escuchaban los gritos de Gai alentando a su minimi, Naruko se dirigio a la pùerta del patio trasero donde encontro a un grupo de pequeños niños sentados en el suelo con los leotardos verdes caracteristicos de su maestro y a un Lee tratando de derribar un arbol por las fuertes patadas que le propisiaba, mientras que su maestro trataba de quedarse afonico con tantos animos que le daba al chico.

-Dios mio Lee, si la abuela Tsunade te viera ella misma te romperia ambas piernas antes de que te las lastimaras por las patadas que le das al pobre arbol- gritaba la rubia toda escandalizada como solo ella sabia, y era verdad su abuela preferiria romperle las piernas a que el por imprudente se las lastimara.

Lee dejo de patear al arbol y se diculpo con su joven audiencia y su maestro por no poder lograr su azaña, se dirigio corriendo hacia la rubia con la que de igual manera se disculpo por harle echo que le fuera a buscar.

-No te preocupes Lee, pero cabiate ese horrible traje antes de que hagas enojar a mi abuela- decia la chica mientras le pasaba la ropa adecuada o mas bien la ropa con la que su terrorifica abuela no trataria de matarlo, el joven asintio y al terminar de cambiarse ambos jovenes regresaron al estudio a ensayar.


	3. Capitulo 3- Diciembre

-Otouto ya vamonos, vamos a llegar tarde!- Itachi habia comprado entradas para el festival de invierno, el cual comenzaba en 15 minutos y al parecer su hermano aun no estaba listo, realmente a Itachi no le importaba la puntualidad, el era de los que pensaba que mientras mas tarde llegues mejor, pero esto era el colmo, a el le encantaba el arte y esta era de las pocas ocaciones que procuraba ser de los primeron es llegar.

-Ya ya, no se para que tanto escandalo, solo son unas cuantas mujeres bailando con ropas ajustadas- renegaba Sasuke mientras salia de su habitacion, realmente no entendia como se dejo convencer por su hermano, pero en ocaciones podia ser tan desesperante que prefirio aceptar antes de que matara la poca paciencia con la que contaba.

-Ya te dije que no es por las mujeres, bueno es cierto que quiero que conoscas a la chica del otro dia, pero es el arte lo que me inspira a ir, ademas porque tardaste tanto, tardas mas que una mujer- el solo queria que su hermano olvidara el pasado y conciguiera una linda chica a quien amar, era increible que en mas de 10 años no hubiera superado a su primer amor.

Sasuke no dijo nada solo le lanzo a su hermano su tipica mirada acesina y eso basto para que cerrara la boca, salieron de su departamento y llamaron al acensor, Sasuke toco la puerta de su vecino realmente esperaba que pudiera acompañarlos no creia soportar el dichoso evento y mucho menos en compañia de Itachi, pero al parecer Gaara no estaba, increible este dia no acababa de empeorar.

-Te dije que debiamos llegar temprano, vez ahora no encontramos estacionamiento- definitivamente el dia estaba empeorando, ahora Itachi no cerraria la boca y eso ya era decir mucho.

-Bajate del auto, yo me encargo, en un momento te alcanzo- minimo queria encontrar un lugar para estacionarse tranquilamente sin que sus ganas por matar a su hermano aumentaran.

-Pero intentaras huir, te conosco, odias estas cosas y me dejaras plantado- Sasuke solo respiro profundamente, ¿si sabia que odiaba estas cosas porque diablos lo invito?, miro a su hermano con su paciencia ya muerta y al parecer este sintio el inminente peligro pues bajo del auto advirtiendole que si en 15 minutos no estaba ahi lo buscaria hasta con un helicoptero si fuera necesario.

Itachi siempre habia dicho que uno de sus sueños era buscar a alguien desde un helicoptero gritando su nombre atravez de un altopartlante y no dudaba que su egocentrico hermano utilizara su demora como una escusa para ver su sueño realizado, puso el coche en marcha y dando vuelta a la manzana comenzo a buscar un lugar para aparcar el coche, su hermano tenia razon si hubieran llegado antes no estaria en este lio y mucho menos se veria en la penoza necesidad de estacionarse a 4 cuadras del lugar.

Pero Sasuke iba tan metido en sus pensamientos, imaginando como le gritaria su hermano por tener que camir tanto que no se fijo y casi atropella a una chica que cruzaba la calle, no lo podia creer nunca le habia pasado esto y todo por culpa de Itachi.

-Acaso no vez pedazo de animal- grito enfurecida la chica, ¿pero que rayos pasaba con ese chico?, Sasuke no contestaba nada, la imprecion de acasi atropellar a alguien se vio nublada con la imprencion que se llevo al ver a la joven, era realmente hermosa, iba vestida con unas mayas y camiseta de resaque demaciado ajustadas a su cuerpo por lo que lo pudo apresiar aun mejor, tenia un cuerpo bien torneado, cadera ancha, piernas largas y musculusas, nada que ver con las chicas con patas de pollo, tenia una cintura demaciado perfecta para ser real, tenia los brazos puestos en la cintura de tal manera que se podia aprecir que era bastante fuerte ya que se le marcaban ligeramente los musculos, su cabello era de un rubio brillante tanto que apesar de la oscuridad de la calle se veia perfectamente bien, pero su rostro, solo podia presiar la hermosa boca color carmin ya que llevaba puesto un hermoso antifaz de diversos tonos de rosa, adornado con una que otra pluma blanca, pero entonces los vio, unos hermosos ojos, unos gigantes y hermosos ojos que en este momento solo trnsmitian su furia por casi ser arroyada, eran de un azul demaciado irreal, demaciado perfecto, solo habia visto esos ojos en una persona.

Sasuke estaba realmente aturdido ante tan hermosa imagen, pero la chica estaba completamente furiosa, casi la mata, asi que se encamino hacia el auto, ahora si la iba a escuchar, realmente no tenia tiempo para esto ya que su funcion emprezaria en menos de 5 minutos pero no dejaria las cosas asi, Naruko se acerco al auto y sin pensarlo dos veces abrio la purta del conductor y comenzo a gritarle un monton de cosas a ese tipo era el colmo el solo la veia completamente atontado ¿que le pasaba?, desquito su furia y se retiro del lugar.

-Pero sabes que horas son, ¿porque no contestabas mis llamadas?- Tsunade estaba enfurecida su nieta acababa de llegar como si nada, vio como Naruko se vestia rapidamente, almenos ya venia maquillada y peinada solo faltaba que se pusiera el disfraz.

-No empiecez, un loco casi me atropella, y el inutil solo me miraba sin decir nada- Naruko estaba furiosa, estaba tan oscuro que no habia podido verle el rostro al animal que casi la mata.

-Oh cariño, ¿estas bien?

-Si si, solo frustrada, me hubiera gustado patearle el trasero, pero ya venia tarde.

-Lo hubieras echo, yo lo hubiera entendido nena. -Naruko rio ante la comprension y apoyo de su abuela y dandole un beso entro al esenario dando inicio a la funcion.

Minato observava todo desde el publico, estaba realmete orgulloso de su hija y ni se diga de su hijo, Sai habia pintado todos los ecenarios, era muy talentoso y tenia una imaginacion brillante, sus hijos eran motivo de orgullo, el festival fue un exito, toda la ciudad ya sabia la calidad del trabajo de su madre por lo que desde el primer dia todos los boletos ya estaban vendidos.

Sasuke alfin habia entrado al lugar, no lo podia creer, relmete debia se una alucinacion, acaso abria sido un sueño? Itachi ya lo habia regañado por su tardanza pero se callo pues el show empezo y fue ahi donde la volvio a ver, con su camison de clara y su antifaz cubriendole su hermoso rostro, a el nunca le gusto este tipo de cosas pero aun asi no podia quitarle la vista de encima , era un angel, la cosa mas hermosa que habia visto jamas en su vida.

La presentacion termino demaciado rapido para su gusto ya que el deceaba ver bailar a su angel un poco mas, trato de acercarsele entre toda la gente pero parecia una trarea imposible, ya que entre tanta gente felicitandola parecia que cada vez se alejaba mas.

-Ya vamonos otouto, si realmente quieres hablar con esa chica, creo que deverias de venir mañana, ya que este menos ocupada- Itachi tenia razon, jamas se le podria acercar ente tanta gente, mejor seria que intentara hablar con ella mañana, primeremente pidiendople disculpas por casi haberla arroyado.

Era un milagro, despues de haberla buscado tanto tiempo, tantos años, al fin, al fin habia encontrado a su Dobe.


	4. Capitulo 4- Diciembre ( Segunda Parte)

Capitulo 4- Diciembre ( Segunda Parte).

-Sasuke!- gritaba desesperada una pequeña rubia mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa Uchiha siendo cargada por su padre.

El rubio mayor le habia prohibido volver a verlo pero los niños era tan unidos que esta se escapo para visitar a su amigo.

-Dobe, Naru espera, señor Minato porfavor!- el azabache no podia permitir que se la llevaran asi, intentaba correr tras ella pero su madre lo sostenia junto a ella impidiendole correr, lo tenia totalmente inmovilizado, unas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas, ¿porque les hacian esto? hace apenas unas semanas les habian informado que estaban compromeidos en matrimonio para alfin unir la amistad de las familias y ahora el padre de la chica que amaba le decia que jamas volveria a verla.

-Padre porfavor, porfavor, Sasuke, Teme!- la chica se retorcia en los brazos de su padre, estiraba sus manos para poder sostenerse de algo y huir a lado de su amado, apesar de sus apenas 6 años ella estaba enamorada de ese niño y sabia que el tambien la amaba, no queria dejarlo y escuchar de voz de su padre que jamas lo volveria a ver le desgarraba el alma, no podia, tenia que luchar por estar con el.

Sasuke veia como luchaba su pequeña rubia, veia como lloraba y le imploraba a su padre, y el no hacia nada mas que quedarse parado, vio como la subio al auto donde ya los esperaba el hermano mayor de esta, Minato abrio la puerta del conductor decidido a marcharse y fue ahi cuando el pequeño azaabche reacciono, se safo del agarre de su made y corrio escaleras a bajo.

-Naruko! Te encontrare, lo prometo, Dobe nos volveremos a ver, ire por ti lo juro, lo juro!- gritaba el mas joven de los Uchiha al ver como el auto se alejaba cada vez mas, llevandose consigo al amor de su vida.

Un joven azabache se despertaba aturdido con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y siendo sarandeado por su hermano mayor, al parecer sus gritos lo habian despertado, tenia tanto tiempo sin soñar con aquella tarde que el recuerdo lo altero demaciado, el haber visto a su dobe en el festival de invierno lo dejo realmente impactado.

-Sasuke estas bien? me asustaste hermano, tus gritos, tenias tanto que no gritas asi mientras dormias- Itachi estaba muy preocupado por su hermano, hubo un tiempo despues de que los Namizake se marcharan de Konoha en el que su hermano soñaba todos los dias con aquella tarde y todas las noches se despertaba gritando y llamando a su rubia, pero con el paso de los años dejo de hacerlo, pero ahora despues de tantos años volvia a pasar lo mismo.

Itachi se dirigio a la cocina a prepararle un poco de te a su hermano, segun habia aprendido de su madre y de las telenovelas una taza de te caliente servia para tranquilizarle los nervios a las personas, Sasuke no dijo nada pero siguio a su hermano, necesitaba despejar su mente despues de tan abrumador recuerdo, habia pasado una semana desde que la volvio a ver, tenia mas de 10 años buscandole, 12 años para ser exactos y por obra del destino se la topo de casualidad en el momento menos inesperado, era increible, la coincidencia mas grande que le hubiera pasado en su vida.

-Gracias por despertarme... hermano- Itachi se asombro, desde hace mucho tiempo que Sasuke no lo llamaba de esa manera, ese sueño realmente lo afecto, pero no se atrevio a decirle nada, no queria ponerlo peor de lo que estaba, miro el rostro de su hermano menor, tan serio como sempre pero ahora tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, se sentia tan impotente por no haber podido ayudarlo, pero el prometio guardar silencio.

-Itachi, podrias quedarte conmigo asta que me duerma- Sasuke pronucio cada palabra en un verdadero susurro por lo que el mayor de los azabache no sabia si habia escuchado bien o era su imaginacion a lo que solo se limito a asintir levmente con la cabeza, dejaron las tazas en la barra de la cocina y se dirigieron a la habitacion del menor, cuando Sasuke apenas tenia 8 años y tenia estas pesadillas relacionadas con el recuerdo de la perdida de Naruko siempre despertaba llorando a lo que Itachi se dedicaba a tranquilizarlo y se pasaba la noche con el esperando a que volviera a dormir y tratando de calmarlo si sentia que volvia a ponerse mal, fue lo mismo que paso esta noche, se dedico a velar el sueño de su hermano pequeño.

Era increible, se sentia tan culpable, veia como su hermano temblaba y comenzaba a sollosar dormido, el intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero sabia que solo una persona podia remediar la situacion, pero el habia jurado que no le diria nada a Sasuke, se maldecia internamente por haber hecho dicha promesa, pero fue demaciado debil, siempre habia sedido ante aquella mirada, desde que era joven el siempre habia sido su mas grande debilidad, su mejor amigo desde que tenia memoria asi como su primer amor, relamente no entendia cual era el efecto que los Namizake tenian ante los Uchiha pero asi como Sasuke quedo embobado ante los encantos de la pequeña rubia, el callo rendido ante los de Sai.

Recordo lo sucedio un mes atras cuando decidio salir a conocer la ciudad y se aventuro a la vida nocturna de Ciudad Central y ahi a mitad de la pista de baile lo vio, tal como ocurrio la primera vez, se veia tan gloriso tan encantador, su blanca piel rillaba por las luces del lugar, sus negros ojos se posaron sobre el y sus labios formaron esa sonrisa que tanto habia extrañado, se acerco lentamente hacia el y ahi en la oscuridad del lugar, enmedio de todas esas luces centellantes lo beso como en los viejos tiempos volviendo a envolverse de ese dulce sabor que tanto recordaba y necesitaba, se dirigieron a un lugar que no quedaba tan lejos a decir verdad a solo dos cuadras y se dejaron envolver por las sensaciones que apesar de ser tan conocidas para ellos era como si lo hicieran por primera vez, explorandose nuevamente y descubriendo lugares ya conocidos, pero lamentablemente asi como comenzo tambien termino.

Sai le habia echo jurarle que jamas le contaria a Sasuke de su encuentro y que jamas le diria que Naruko estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba, pues su harmana ya tenia una vida echa y no queria que el azabache llegara a arruinarsela, a lo que Itachi solo acepto a cambio de que pudieran seguir viendose, sabia que era una traicion, sabian que traicionaban a sus hermanos, pero no les importo ya que ellos querian seguir amandose y disfrutar del otro tanto tiempo como les fuera posible.

Sasuke estaba decidido tenia que verla, tenia que hablar con ella, y no podia seguir asi, ya casi era enero y no podia permitir que solo su miedo fuera el que se interponia en su camino para volver a se feliz a lado de ella.

Un muy decidido Sasuke se dirigia al estudio de baile, mientras caminaba imaginaba como seria volver a tenerla frente a el, tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que sin querer se dirigio al Ichiraku asta que estuvo frente al restauran, confuso entro al local, no entendia porque habia ido ahi pero entro.

Tenia que pensar muy bien, ya se acercaba enero y aun no sabia que regalarle a Gaara, con 12 años conociendose y 4 años de noviazgo las ideas se le estaban acabando, se dirigio a su restauran faorito para pensar, pues pensaba mejor cuando tenia un buen platro de ramen frente a ella, llego y se sento en la mesa habitual, saludo al viejo Teuchi y a su hija y mientras comia su segundo plato una brillante idea le vino a la mente, relamente pensaba mejor cuando tenia un buen plato de ramen en frente.

Se apresuro a terminar su comida y se dirijio a la barra para firmar su cuenta, no entendia porque el viejo llevaba un control semanal de su consumo pero si ese era su unico requisito para comer gratis su ramen favorito no le impotaba, termino de firmar y se giro a la puerta del local pero en lugar de salir se quedo estatica en su lugar, no podia moverse de la impresion, depues de tantos años ahi estaba el, despues de tanto tiempo, el cumplio su promesa, efectivamente la encontro, lo habia jurado y al parecer lo cumplio.

-Te... Teme- los ojos de Naruko se llenaron de lagrimas, no lo creia, talvez fuera alguno mas de sus tantos sueños, habia imaginado ese momento demaciadas veces que ya no sabia si era real o no, llevo su mano a un viejo collar que colgaba de su cuello, un dije de plata con la forma de un pequeño plato de ramen, el cual tenia grabado el la parte de atras "Dobe", fue su regalo para su sexto cumpleaños.

-Dobe- Sasuke estaba mudo, estaba decidido a irla a buscar al estudio y ahi estaba frente a el, se acerco a ella y la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, tratando de comprobar que la situacion fuera real.

-Crei que me habias olvidado, crei que nunca cumplirias tu promesa- el azabache se quedo helado, jamas penso que Naruto perderia la fe en el, pero era de imaginarse tardo 12 años en encontrarla, era logico que pensara que la habia olvidado, el azabache solo la abrazo mas fuerte mientras intentaba no ponerse a llorar el tambien.

¿Acaso habia escuchado bien? ¿en verdad Naruko creyo que la habia olvidado?

-Escuchame bien, ¡En doce años, no a habido un dia en que no piensar en ti!


	5. Capitulo 5- Enero

Capitulo 5- Enero.

Un joven pelirojo estaba frustrdo recostado en el sofa de su casa, tenia mas de una semana sin noticias de su novia, era increible, la llamaba y no le contestaba y cuando le respondia era demaciado cortante, cuando la iba a buscar a su casa nunca estaba o llegaba muy tarde, definitivamente no sabia que pasaba con su rubia, hoy era su cumpleaños y no sabia que hacer, todos los años se la pasaba con su novia y la familia Namizake, inclusive antes de ser novios, y para colmo su azabache amigo habia entrado a la universidad y se traslado a vivir al campus de esta por lo que ya no lo veia tan seguido, ¿que haria?, queria llamarle a su novia y decirle que la extrañaba que la amaba, pero no queria fastidiarle ni mucho menos ser un rogon su orgullo Sabaku no, no se lo permitia, tomo su celular y comenzo a ver las fotografias de Nami era tan hermosa con sus grandes ojos azules y su rubio y revoltoso cabello.

Unos toquidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, el corazon se le apresuro con la esperanza de que fuera su amada novia, pero al abrir la puerta se encontro con lo negros ojos de su mejor amigo, bueno algo es algo, al menos pasaria tiempo con el amigo al que tenia tiempo sin ver, y sin duda en estos momentos cualquier compañia era buena.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte- decia Gaara mientras veia pasar a Sasuke sentandose en el sofa donde anteriormente el pelirrojose encontraba sufriendo la ausencia de su amor, estaba evidentemente decepcionado que a diferencia de su amigo traia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja nada natural en el a tal grado que parecia un poco aterradora.

-Si lo se, he estado algo ocupado ultimamente, pero sabes que no me perderia tu cumpleaños por nada- confesaba aun muy animado el Uchiha, lo que por alguna razon tambien animo al pelirojo, Gaara se sento a un lado de su amigo mientras este revisaba el contenido de su mochila sacando dos paquetes de regalo y colocandolos en la mesa de cristal frente a ellos.

-La caja mas grande es de parte de Itachi, dice que es un set de instrumentos de cocina junto con un libro de recetas, segun el estan autografiados por el autor del libro, me dijo que segun es un cheff muy famoso que vino hace un par de semanas a la ciudad y segun el exagerado de Itachi se tuvo que formar varias hora para que te firmara los obsequios- Gaara estaba asombrado efectivamente tanto el set completo y el libro estaban firmado y por su cheff favorito su ejemplo a seguir, era increible que el hermano de su amigo se tomara tantas molestias, pero internamente se lo agradecia sobre manera.

-O y porsupuesto el otro es mio- decia Sasuke señalando un cajita dorada con un moño rojo, cuando el chico de mirada acquamarina lo abrio no lo podia creer, el mes pasado habian ido juntos a comprar sus regalos navideños y habian entrado a una tienda de relojes para comprarle uno a sus respectivos padres, y ahi vio uno que le encanto era hermoso pero prefirio regalarle uno a su padre que a el mismo y al parecer su amigo lo habia notado ya que el mismo que habia visto ese dia en la tienda era el que estaba en el interior de la caja, los chicos platricaban animadamente, Sasuke le habia confesado que el tenia toda su vida buscando a su Dobe amiga de la infancia ya que desde pequeños su padre la alejo de el y Gaara lo animaba diciendole que algun dia la encontraria, y ahora el pelirrojo entendia la felicidad de su amigo pues lo habia hecho, habia encontrado a esa chica cosa que lo alegro, aunque segun el azabache estaba desesperado pues queria iniciar una relacion con ella pero al parecer ella queria ir lento.

Los chicos seguian platicando cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, Gaara aun tenia la esperanza de que su novia no hubiera olvidado su cumpleaño, pero al habrir la puerta se asombro de encontrar a su castaño amigo Kiba con un traje de chofer.

-Muy buenas noches señor Sabaku no, esta noche he sido encomendado a al tarea de ser su chofer - el joven estaba irreconocible, era demaciado serio y formal cosa que sorprendio mucho a Gaara, estaba mudo.

-Ya enserio Gaara, cambiate y vamonos, Nami me pago para que te lleve al restauran ese que te gusta mucho, creo que resevo para que cenaran ahi, pero apurate que vamos tarde- y se rompio el encanto del dulce y formal chofer, pero al chico no le importo ya que al parecer su novia no habia olvidado su cumpleaños, el pelirrojo corrio a su habitacion vistiendose con unos vaqueros negros y zapatos del mismo color, tomo una camisa que le habia regalado Naruko en navidad, era del mismo tono que los ojos de su amada rubia, trato de arreglarse su desordenado pelo pero este no cedia a lo que prefirio dejarlo asi y salio en menos de 5 min. tomo su chaqueta y salio del lugar pidiendole a Sasuke cerrar su apartamento cuando se fuera, no queria esperar ni un minuto mas para ver a su linda rubia, la extrañaba tanto.

Kiba estaciono el coche de Sai que al parecer le habia prestado a su hermana para esta noche, Gaara estaba muy nervioso sentia como si tuviera medio siglo sin ver a esa chica amor de su vida, camino a paso decidio a la entrada del restauran, era el mas caro de toda la cuidad y con merecida razon, pues el dueño era un reconocido cheff de los estados unidos.

-Pero... ¿ahora que haces tu aqui?- pregunto confundido al ver al Nara vestido con un traje de mesero parado en la recepcion del lugar.

-No seas problematico y dejame actuar bien mi papel- ordeno con aire cansado el joven de coleta- Nombre- pregunto el chico buscando el la lista de reservaciones.

-Sabaku no Gaara- contesto en autamatico el chico, no entendia que traia entre manos su alocada novia, pero al parecer iba a resultar demaciado divertido, ya que le parecia muy gracioso ver como los olgasanes de sus amigos estaban "trabajando".

-Valla que sorpresa el unico en la lista, por aqui porfavor- ordeno el Nara, mientras entraba al restauran, Gaara no entendia que quizo decir con el unico en la lista hasta que entro y vio el salon completamente vacio, a exepcion de una mesa en el centro completamente arreglada para una cena romantica para dos y un hermoso pianode cola en el extremo izquierdo.

Shikamaru acompaño a Gaara hasta su mesa, lo ayudo a tomar asiento y salio del lugar antes de que el pelirojo pudiera formular alguna pregunta, ahora si que entendia cada vez menos, el piano comenzo a sonar, llenando el lugar con una melodiosa tonada, Gaara giro para toparse cara a cara con su cuñado, increible Sai tambien se encontraba en el lugar con su tipica cara seria de siempre y portando un elegante traje negro, en cuanto el piano sono Chouji igualmete vestido con un traje de mesero salio de la cocina entregandole al chico la carta del menu.

-Muy buenas noches señor, yo sere su mesero esta noche, espero poder serirle en todo lo que necesite- decia muy divertido el chico mientras esbosaba una amplia sonrisa, el pelirrojo asintio y al abrir el menu se enontro con que estaba vacia, completamente en blanco, apenas iba a preguntar algo pero el regordete joven capto su atencion diciendole que el cheff lo esperaba el la cocina, aun con menu en mano el Sabaku no, entro a la cocina encontrandose con la imagen mas perfecta del mundo, su bella novia con un traje de cheff lo esperaba con una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de amor, el joven no resistio mas y se abalanzo sobre la rubia literalmente comiendole la boca, al separse la chica le entrego un trage de cheff que este no dudo en ponerse, estaba feliz por estar nuevamente con su chica.

-Feliz cumpleaños- susurro la rubia volviendo a besar a su novio- esta noche el restauran es solo para nosotros, se que tu mas grande sueño siempre a sido ser cheff pero por ciertas razones eso no se ha realizado, por lo que esta noche cumplire tu sueño, ser el cheff de tu restauran favorito- el chico no creia lo que escuchaba, pero ahora comprendia todo, su novia nunca fue buena con las sorpresas y por eso le evitaba para no confesarle el plan que tenia para su cumpleaños.

-Gracias, pero tengo que decirle señorita Namizake, que el ser cheff no es mi mas grande sueño- confesaba seductoramente mientras pegaba el cuerpo de su novia al suyo- Mi mas grande sueño conenzo a cumplirse cuando aceptaste ser mi novia- decia mientras ambos chicos se sonrojoban y volvian a juntar sus labios.

La noche paso sumamente divertida, el joven noviazgo cocinaba junto y apesar de que Naruko casi quemo la cocina en dos ocaciones, la sonrisa de los chicos nunca abandono sus rostros, estaban felices de estar juntos, y aunque solo fue poco mas de una semana la que duraron separados parecia una eternidad, entre besos, juegos y una que otra caricia la cena estuvo lista y ambos chicos salieron a cenar a su mesa acompañados de la hermosa musica del piano y claro tambien habian compartido su comida con sus amigos, Gaara aun no se la creia lo que habia hecho su novia por el, era a lo mucho el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

-Hubieras visto sus caras, al principio se negaban rotundamente, pero cuando escucharon lo que les pagaria saltaron al instante preguntandome donde se ponian sus uniformes- contaba entre risas la rubia, recordando lo que habia sufrido al convencer a los amigos de su novio para que le ayudaran con la sorpresa para el pelirrojo.

-En verdad, incluso Kiba lamento que solo pudieras cumplir años una vez al año- Gaara no paraba de reir la melodiosa risa de su novia era muy contagiosa y bajo la luz de las velas y luces de colores del lugar se veia aun mas hermosa, definitivamente amaba a esa mujer y nunca permitiria que nada ni nadie la separara de su lado, estaba ansioso porque la chica fuera la señora de Sabaku no.


	6. Capitulo 6- Febrero

Capitulo 6- Febrero.

Naruko se encontraba muy emocionada en la cocina de su casa, este seria el cuarto San Valentin que ella y Gaara pasaran como pareja y queria impresionar al pelirrojo, ella sabia que el chico odiaba las cosas dulces y por lo que aunque fuera tradicion nunca le habia regalado chocolates, no queria comprometer a su novio a comer algo que no le gustaba, pero este año seria diferente, queria sorprender al chico, asi que con ayuda de su abuela y utilizando a Sai como catador lo logro, consiguieron un chocolate bastante delicioso y con un exquisito sabor amargo.

La rubia vacio el chocolate que habia preparado a una charola de moldes los cuales tenian la forma de pequeñas calabacitas (como la que usa Gaara en la espalda), sonrio emocionada y metio la charola al congelador para que se endurecieran y poder guardarlos en una caja de regalo, la chica noto que habia preparado demaciado chocolate por lo que aun tenia suficiente mezcla para una charola mas, busco entre los gabinetes de la cocina y encontro una que habia comprado muchos años atras para una persona muy especial, lavo con cuidado el molde y vacio el resto de la mezcla para guardarla junto con la otra charola.

Gaara estaba furioso, odiaba trabajar los fines de semana y mas si era San Valentin, queria pasar el dia con su novia, pero a causa de la fusion de la empresa tenian demaciado trabajo que hacer, llamo a la rubia para informarle del pequeño inconveniente y aunque noto desilucion en su voz la chica no le reclamo y prometio buscarlo mas tarde en su departamento.

Naruko no lo podia creer, era el colmo, se habia esforzado tanto y para nada, saco las charolas del frigorifico y con mucho cuidado coloco los cholates en una caja especial, las cajas tenian la misma forma que los moldes, furiosa coloco las cajas en su bolso y salio de su casa, queria despejar su mente un rato y por suerte conocia a la persona indicada para acudir.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, habia sido una larga mañana y solo queria descansar, llego a la puerta de su habitacion y escucho voces dentro, queria matar a su compañero de cuarto, como se le ocurria meter gente a su cuarto, y peor aun, esa era la voz de una chica, entro furioso pero en cuanto abrio la puerta se quedo mudo, su compañero de cuarto un chico de blanco cabello y ojos morados conversaba de la mas lindo con ella, su rubia, su Dobe, pero que hacia ella aqui?

-Dobe? que, que haces aqui?- el chico ya habia llevado a la rubia anteriormente a su habitacion en la universidad, pero jamas creyo que ella se animara a irlo a buscar.

-Sasuke! te venia a buscar pero no estabas, tu amigo me dijo que no tardabas en llegar por lo que me quede a esperarte, espero que no te moleste- y como iba a molestarle, lo ponia feliz que la chica estuviera ahi, Suiguetsu al ver que hacia mal tecio a la parejita salio del lugar sin decir nada.

-Claro que no me molesta, al contrario me es un honor tenerte aqui, y a que se debe tu visita?- Naruko se sentia extraña, cada vez que estaba junto al azabache el corazon le latia con mas fuerza y sin querer el calor le subia a la cara y se ponia tan roja como un tomate, agacho la cabeza con algo de pena por el rubor de sus mejillas y saco de su bolso una de las cajas de chocolates que preparo, esta era especial, tenial la forma y el color de un tomate con un moño verde, sus manos temblaban y delicadamente le entrego el obsequio.

-Bueno esque prepare un poco de chocolate, tu sabes para gusguear en casa y pense en traerte para que lo probaras, se que no te gustan las cosas dulces pero, este es un chocolate especial que me enseño a hacer mi abuela- no era tan tonta para decirle que lo habia preparado especialmente para el, seguro se reiria en su cara por su atrevimiento, el azabache esboso una sonrisa marca Uchiha, no lo podia creer la rubia habia pensad en el, se habia acordado que odiaba lo dulce y se molesto en prepararle uno especialmente para el, ademas recordo su amor por el tomate y se tomo la molestia de buscar una caja con esa forma, estaba completamente feliz.

-Tranquila, aunque fuera la cosa mas dulce del mundo me lo comeria por el simple echo de habermelo preparado tu- Sasuke abrio la caja y la sonrisa de su rostro se hizo mas grande, no solo la caja tenia forma de tomate, tambien los chocolates eran mini tomatitos, tomo un chocolate entre sus dedos y se lo ofresio a la rubia, esta le miro dudosa pero lo acepto con gusto rosando con sus labios los dedos del azabche, Naruko no sabia porque pero ese simple gesto le revolvio algo en su interior, tratando de olvidar ese sentimineto alargo se mano para tomar otro chocolate pero en vez de comerlo repitio la accion de su viejo amigo y se lo ofresio, sintió el aliento del azabache sobre el borde de sus dedos mientras este abria la boca para tomar el chocolate, y la verdad estaba delicioso, el punto exacto entre lo dulce y lo amargo.

Naruko lo miró de soslayo y vio que sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy diferente a la aconstubrada, su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que resultaba doloroso y, paralizada, observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par cómo Sasuke retiraba la caja de sus pirnas y la colocaba a un lado del sofa, el azabache alzo su otra mano mano muy, pero muy despacio hacia la rubia. Ella aún tenia sus dedos sobre la boca de su amigo, realmente no comprendia porque no habia bajado la mano pero seguia sin moverla, Sasuke le tomo los dedos con delicadeza, uno por uno y comenzando por el meñique, mientras su aliento le hacia cosquillas en la mano.

La rubia dio bocanadas cada vez más rápidas. Naruko sacudió la cabeza en una tensa negativa y se alejó, pero el azabache le rodeo la cintura con un brazo acercandola cada vez mas a el, haciendo que ella quedara a horacadas sobr el.

Se sentia atrapada por completo..., incapaz de impedir que Sasuke Uchiha hiciese con ella lo que se le antojara, pero extrañamente el pensamiento no le resulto desagradable, de hecho queria que Sasuke Uchiha hiciere con ella lo que se le antojara.

La sostuvo por la nuca y ella se aferró a las mangas de su chaqueta él aumentó la presión de la mano que tenía sobre su nuca. No le estaba haciendo daño, conforme la boca del azabache descendía sobre la suya, Naruko jadeó sin emitir sonido alguno, separó los labios y su mente se quedó en blanco.

Los labios del chico acariciaron los suyos, con suavidad pero también con firmeza, tratando de arrancarle una respuesta. Al instante, Naruko se vio consumida por un fuego que ardía por todo su cuerpo y que la dejó indefensa ante un tipo de anhelo que no había sentido en toda su vida, cualquier pensamiento coherente desaparecio de su mente, asi como el recuerdo de cualquier otro beso, lo deseaba con tal desesperación que la asustaba.

Él se alejó de su boca con suavidad y sus labios se detuvieron brevemente en la barbilla antes de ascender hacia la mejilla, dejando un rastro de fuego por el camino, para regresar a su boca con más insistencia. Naruko sintió la punta de la lengua de  
Sasuke contra la suya y el suave roce fue tan inesperado que hubiese retrocedido de inmediato de no ser porque él la tenía sujeta.

Naruko se sentia presa de los continuos temblores que le provocaba Sasuke, pero se obligó a relajarse entre sus brazos, durante unos minutos, le permitiría que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, cualquier cosa, sin importarle nada, la pasion la consumia por completo. Sasuke saboreó de nuevo el interior de su boca, sometiéndola a las suaves caricias de su lengua. Para Naruko, todo esto le era completametne desconocido, apesar de tener 4 años de relacion con Gaara nunca habia sentido las innombrables sensaciones que asaltaban las partes más vulnerables de su cuerpo, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, tras lo cual hundió los dedos en su cabello y se deleitó con el tacto sedoso de los gruesos mechones azabaches.

La tímida exploración de sus manos consiguió que la respiración de Sasuke se acelerara, como si esas caricias lo hubieran afectado profundamente. Después de colocar la palma de la mano sobre una de las mejillas de Naruko, él la acarició con las yemas de los dedos y la instó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás lo suficiente para poder mordisquearle los labios, primero el superior, del que tiró con suavidad, y después el inferior, tras lo que la deleitó con el cálido roce de su lengua. Incapaz de detenerse, Naruko utilizó la mano que tenía en su nuca para tirar de él e instarlo que regresara a sus labios con la misma voracidad que antes. Cuando la obedeció y sus labios se cerraron sobre los de ella en otro profundo beso, estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un gemido. No obstante, antes de que el sonido abandonara su garganta, se alejó de la boca de Sasuke y enterró el rostro sobre su hombro.

El pecho de Sasuke subía y bajaba con rapidez bajo su mejilla y la ardiente caricia de su aliento rozaba el pelo de Naruko, y le permitio deleitarse con el dulce aroma durazno que este desprendia, Sasuke aferró los abundantes y dorados rizos de Naruko y tiró de ella hacia atrás para así tener acceso a su cuello. La ardiente huella de sus labios comenzó en el diminuto hueco que había justo tras la oreja derecha, donde un buen número de terminaciones nerviosas despertaron bajo las caricias de su lengua mientras ésta trazaba el recorrido de una delicada vena. Al mismo tiempo, deslizó los dedos por encima de su hombro y trazó con el pulgar la línea de la clavícula mientras recorría la zona con la palma, acarició con la nariz uno de los lados de la garganta de Naruko y descubrió un lugar que la hizo estremecerse, allí permaneció hasta que la joven sintió que un nuevo gemido pugnaba por abandonar sus labios, humedecidos a causa de los besos.

Con un frenético empujón, Naruko consiguió que el cuerpo de Sasuke se apartara durante tres segundos, tras los cuales él volvió a atrapar sus labios con otro beso hambriento. En ese momento, la palma de su mano rozo la delgada tela del vestido que cubría uno de sus pechos, una vez, y otra, y otra. Con cada caricia, el calor que desprendía su mano se introducía más y más a través de la delgada tela. Naruko sintió un cosquilleo sobre el pezón y, de inmediato, su entorno se adivinó bajo el vestido, Sasuke lo acarició con suavidad con el dorso de los dedos, endureciéndolo aún más. La creciente presión de sus labios hizo que se inclinara hacia atrás en una postura de clara rendición que la dejaba del todo expuesta, no sólo a los lánguidos roces de su lengua, a sino también a las hábiles caricias de su mano.

Se suponía que nada de eso debía estar pasando, y sin embargo, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas vibraban de placer y su cuerpo se estremecía por la pasión, en esos momentos ardientes y silenciosos, Sasuke consiguió que se olvidara de todo: perdió la noción del tiempo, del espacio e incluso, olvidó su propio nombre. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba sentido más cerca, más adentro, más fuerte...

Naruko necesitaba sentir su piel desnuda y que su boca le recorriera el cuerpo. Cerró las manos sobre la tela de su camisa, aferrandose con una necesidad que rayaba en la desesperación, tiró de ella hasta sacarla de debajo de la cinturilla de los pantalones, de modo que la piel quedara expuesta a sus caricias. Él noto que carecía de la experiencia necesaria para controlar sus acciones a ese nivel de deseo, por lo que cambió la naturaleza de sus besos, que se tornaron relajantes, al tiempo que comenzaba a masajearle la espalda para tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, los efectos no fueron los esperados, sino todo lo contrario.

Naruko profundizó los besos y comenzó a moverse inquieta rozando su sexo contra su cuerpo, siguiendo el ritmo de su deseo, Sasuke decidió apartar sus labios de los de Naruko e inmovilizarla con un abrazo posesivo, tras lo cual enterró el rostro en la azorada curva de su hombro. Ella encontró un extraño alivio en su feroz abrazo, puesto que los fuertes músculos de sus brazos ayudaron a contener los violentos temblores que la recorrían. Permanecieron así durante lo que les pareció una eternidad.

Sasuke levanto la cabeza y devolvió su atención a Naruko y, con la yema del pulgar, le apartó un mechón de brillante cabello que había caído sobre su oreja, la rubia se encontraba demasiado aturdida para pensar con coherencia, ella lo miró sin pronunciar palabra. Entretanto, los dedos de Sasuke le recorrían los ardientes contornos de las mejillas y se deslizaban sobre los labios, hinchados por sus besos, con algo que se asemejaba a la desesperación, Naruko sintió la vertiginosa respuesta de su cuerpo, que no había sido aplacado, y su pulso volvió a la carga con renovado vigor mientras una nueva oleada de escalofríos le recorría la piel.

Era el momento de apartarse de él, no podia continuar asi, depronto en su mente aparecio el rostro de cierto pelirrojo, pero para su mortificación, permaneció donde estaba, dejando que su cuerpo absorbiera las distintas sensaciones que le provocaban las caricias de Sasuke. En ese instante, él deslizó una mano hasta la parte trasera de su vestido y Naruko sintió como sus dedos le bajaban la cremallera mientras se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo. En esa ocasión no pudo contener los gemidos, ni los pequeños sollozos que escaparon de su garganta, ni el suspiro de placer que exhaló cuando su estrecho vestido fue aflojado, el corte del escote le había impedido usar brasier, haciendo que sus pechos quedaran al descubierto.

Sin dejar de besarla, sus dedos acabaron de bajar el vestido, y emitió un gemido de placer al descubrir la plenitud de sus pechos. Naruko se asusto de pronto al darse cuenta de las libertades que le estaba permitiendo, y le empujó sin fuerzas.

La respuesta de Sasuke consistió en alzarla un poco más y en presionar sus labios sobre el valle de sus senos, allí donde su corazón latía a un ritmo fuerte y constante. Sus brazos la sujetaron por la espalda y la mantuvieron arqueada mientras sus labios se deslizaban un poco más abajo, hasta llegar a la curva de un pecho que procedieron a investigar.

En cuanto Naruko sintió la caricia de su aliento sobre el pezón, dejó de forcejear y permaneció inmóvil, apretando los puños sobre los hombros de Sasuke. Él tomo el pezón en su boca y comenzó a acariciarlo con la lengua hasta que estuvo húmedo y  
endurecido; fue entonces cuando Naruko sintió que la sangre hervía a fuego lento y se espesaba en sus venas. Sin dejar de acariciarla con la mano, Sasuke comenzó a murmurar incoherencias con el fin de tranquilizarla y colocó la mano sobre su pecho, extendiendo con el pulgar la humedad que su lengua había dejado sobre el pezón y haciendo que su piel brillara bajo  
la luz.

Naruko susurró algo ininteligible y rodeó el fuerte cuello de Sasuke con los brazos. Fue incapaz de contener un gemido cuando él cerró los labios alrededor del otro pezón y tironeó de él con suavidad, en ese instante, una nueva urgencia se apoderó de ella, una sensación que arrancó temblorosos gemidos de su pecho e hizo que su cuerpo se tensara rítmicamente entre los brazos de Sasuke.

Al parecer, él también sufría la misma necesidad, Naruko percibía los violentos latidosde su corazón y su laboriosa respiración. No obstante, parecía ser capaz de controlar su pasión mucho mejor que ella, ya que las caricias de sus manos y su boca no dejaron de ser suaves y pausadas. Ella se agito bajo la delgada tela de su vestido y le hundió los dedos en la camisa del azabache, demasiada ropa pensaba ella, había demasiada ropa por todos lados y la necesidad de sentir esa piel desnuda sobre ella estaba a punto de arrebatarle la razón.

-Tranquila, cariño, relajate, dejame que te abraze -susurró él sobre su mejilla, sin embargo, Naruko era incapaz de conseguir que su cuerpo la obedeciera; no podía detener los movimientos de sus caderas y le resultaba imposible contener las temblorosas súplicas que escapaban de sus labios, enrojecidos por los besos.

Sasuke continuó murmurando con suavidad sin dejar de abrazarla, depositando pequeños besos sobre su rostro y masajeándole con delicadeza el cuello, allí donde el pulso latía enloquecido. Naruko fue consciente de que amenzaba a colocarse la ropa y se puso de pie con cuidado. A medida que el deseo abandonaba su cuerpo, iba dejando una repulsiva sensación de bochorno.

Naruko caminaba con las piernas temblorosas y le dio la espalda. Sólo fue capaz de pronunciar dos palabras para romper el tenso silencio.

-Nunca mas- dijo sin volverse a mirarlo, y con voz áspera, no podia creer loque acababa de pasar, se sentia sucia, salio de la habitacion y camino despacio por los pasillos de la universidad, como habia sido capaz de engañar a Gaara de esa manera, no podia ni mirarlo a la cara, era una sensacion horrible, salio del edificio y noto que al parecer habia durado en ese lugar mas tiempo del que pensaba el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y estrellado, camino por la acera pensando en lo que habia sucedido y sintio como algo vibraba en su bolso, de verdad que el cielo estaba en su contra, trato de calmarse para contestar la llamada y no sonar tan alterada.


	7. Capitulo 7- Febrero (Segunda Parte)

Capitulo 7- Febrero (Segunda Parte).

En la ciudad de Konoha, un lugar algo alejado de ahi, una hermosa mujer algo mayor de la edad que aparentaba, se encontraba sola y deprimida en un restauran, habia terminado de beber su sexta copa de vino y reviso la hora en su celular, pasaban de las 10:30, era increible, la habian dejado plantada, Mikoto noto como unas pequeñas lagrimas inundaban sus ojos, tenia mas de dos meses que no veia a su esposo pero esa mañana le habia llamado para citarla en el restauran donde fue su primera cita, la morena estaba muy emocionada, al fin su "amado esposo" se dignaba a darle un poco de cariño, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo para verse hermosa frente a el, pero llevaba mas de dos horas esperandolo, solto un fuerte suspiro resignada a que el hombre no se presentaria y cuando estuvo dispuesta a marcharse una fuerte voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Creo que te dejaron botada primor, no se que tipo de hombre es tan ciego como para faltar a su cita con tan hermosa mujer- Mikoto volteo a ver al hombre que le hablaba, era alto y delgado pero con buen cuerpo, muy buen cuerpo a decir verdad, su revoltoso cabello plateado le daba un aire un poco juvenil, su mirada tenia un brillo divertido y las pequeñas arrugas a los costados de sus ojos lo hacian verse mas atractivo, llevaba un elegante traje negro con detalles grises que seguramente estaba echo a la medida ya que la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo de tal manera que se podian apresiar sus fuertes pectorales, Mikoto sintio como el calor le subia al rostro.

-Am si creo que es evidente que me dejaron plantada, pero no importa yo, yo ya me iba- respondio la azabache intentado sonar lo mas fria posible y moviendo la cabeza a un lado pata tratar de simular su sonrojo, cosa que al parecer no consiguio ya que el hermoso hombre que estaba parado frente a ella sonrio de lado y se acerco a la otra silla que habia en la mesa.

-En ese caso creo que te puedo hacer algo de compañia, seria muy triste si una mujer tan hermosa como tu llegara a pasar sola el dia de San Valentin, no cres?- diciendo esto el peliplata hizo un gesto como pidiendo la autorizacion de la mujer para sentarse a lo que Mikoto solo pudo aceptar, no sabia porque habia acentido solo sabia que como habia dicho el desconocido, no queria pasar sola el dia de San Valentn.

-Soy Hatake Kakashi- dijo tomando la mano de Mikoto y dandole y delicado beso como todo un caballero, pero el gesto estuvo demaciado lejos de expresar cabellerosidad ya que la azabache al sentir el aliento del hobre sobre su mano no pdo evitar que los musculos de su vientre se contrageran, pero que demonios me pasa, se pregutaba Mikoto, solo me a besado la amno y ya estoy exitada.

-Mikoto Uchiha- la morena trataba de sonar calmada pero pronuncio su nombr casi como un gemido gracias a lo que habia provocado el peligris, cosa que al parecer divirtio aun mas al hombre, pues al parecer sabia que hiba a lograr lo que queria y sin mucho esfuerzo.

- un nombre demaciado hermoso, pero asi tenia que ser verdad, y dime quien es el idiota que te dejo plantada, un esposo, un novio, o un amante talvez?- la ultima frase la pronuncio con demaciada insinuacion lo que causo que una ola de calor azotara el cuerpo de la morena, era increible lo que ese hombre le causaba, con un simple rose o con una simple palabra, junto las piernas para tratar de calmar el fuerte palpitar que se provoco en su zona intima.

-Si, mi esposo, al parecer esta demaciado ocupado para asisti a nuestra cena, pero bueno, como le decia me retiro, no quiero que pierda su valioso tiempo- tenia que salir lo mas pronto de ese lugar, no queria cometer ninguna locura, ese hombre le provocaba demaciadas sensaciones y ella no podria soportarlo, ella no queria estar sola, pero mucho menos queria engañar a su esposo, se puso de pie pero antes de si quiera dar un paso sintio un fuerte brazo al rededor de su cintura.

-En ese caso te acompaño, no puedo permitir que una mujer como tu ande sola por la calle y mucho menos a estas horas, o te llevare a tu casa no te preocupes- acaricio la sonrojada mejilla de Mikoto y vio como se le acelero la respiracion, perfecto ya la tenia, pidio la cuenta y pago el vino que habia tomado la morena y se retiraron del lugar, llevo a Mikoto a su auto y la subio al asiento del copiloto, dandose velosmente la vuelta para ocupar su sitio, al subir la mujer le dio la direccion de su casa y comenzaron el viaje.

Mikoto se maldecia mentalmente por haber permitido que ese bello t desconocido hombre se tomara tantas libertades pero le echo la culpa a los efectos del alcohol y por consecuancia a su marido por haberla dejado plantada, llegaro a la residencia Uchiha, y como todo un caballero Kakashi le abrio la puerta a la morena la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Quieres pasar?- pregunto Mikoto sintiendose como una estupida, claro que queria pasar es por eso que la habia llevado, era tan obvio, ella abrio la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que el peliplata entrara, cerro la puerta y se diriguio a la cocina donde le ofresio una copa de vino a su acompañante.

-Bonita casa- dijo el hombre despues de beber su copa- Me gustaria conocer el resto- lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en la morena, en verdad estaba sucediendo esto? se preguntaba, o mas bien, en verdad quiero que suceda? la azabache solto su copa de vino y tomo con delicadeza la del hombre que la acompañaba para que salieran juntos de la cocina.

-Entonces acompañame, dejame te muestro el piso de arriba- calaro que queria que pasara, nunca en su vida s ehabia sentido tan deceada, tan mujer como con aquel hombre, subieron lentamente las escaleras y se diriguieron a la habitacion de la mujer.

-Esta es mi recamara- dijo con voz entreconrtada y exitada, el hombre la beso y acorralo contra la puerta y giro la perilla con sumo cuidado, permitiendo que los dos entraran a la habitacion.

—Vamos a quitarte esto, si te parece- decia en voz baja el peliplata mientras retiraba suavemente el delgado chal que cubria los brazos de la morena.

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Mikoto Uchiha?- le susurro al odio provocando que se le cortara la respiración. y haciendo que le resultara imposible separar sus ojos negros de los de el. Alzo una mano y paso suavemente los dedos por la mejilla hasta el mentón.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a hacerte?— Pregunto con voz sensual acariciándole la barbilla, provocando que los músculos de su parte más profunda y oscura se tensaran con infinito placer. El dolor era tan dulce y tan agudo que Mikoto queria cerrar los ojos, pero el hombre la miraba tan de una forma tan ardiente que la hipnotizaron. Kakashi se inclino para besarla nuevamente, pero ahora sus labios fueron exigentes, firmes y lentos acoplandose a los de ella de una forma unica. El peliplata comenzo a desabrocharle el vestido besándole ligeramente la mandíbula, la barbilla y las comisuras de la boca, haciendo que el vestido decendiera lentamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo, dejando a Mikoto unicamente con su cordinado de encaje negro, y apesar de ser ya una mujer mayor, Kakashi se deleito con su escultural y bien mantenido cuerpo, apartandose un poco para poder observarla mejor.

—Miko… —decia Kakashi llamando la atencion de la morena—. Tienes una piel preciosa, blanca y perfecta. Quiero besártela centímetro a centímetro.- Mikoto se ruboriza como si fuera una adolecente, ese hombre la hacia sentir como una adolecente loca y exitada. Madre mía… pensaba la azabache dispuesta ahacer lo que ese bello y perfecto hombre le pidiera.

—Me gustan las morenas —murmuro Kakashi sobre el oido derecho de la bella mujer, metiendo las dos manos entre sus negros cabellos y sujetandole la cabeza. Su beso era exigente, su lengua y sus labios, persuasivos. haciendo que Mikoto gimiera de placer, provocando que ambas lenguas se encuentraran en una deliciosa danza. Kakashi la rodeaba con sus brazos, acercando sus cuerpos y apretandolos muy fuerte. Con mano aun en el pelo de la morena, y la otra recorre el largo de la columna siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama.

Kakashi roso su ereccion con el cuerpo de la azabache provocando que ella volviera a gemir de placer, Mikoto apenas podia resistirse a las desenfrenadas sensaciones que le devastaban el cuerpo. Lo deseaba con locura, recorio los brazos del hombre sintiendo sus bíceps, era sorprendentemente fuerte… musculoso, con gesto indeciso, subio las manos hasta su cara y su pelo alborotado, era tan suave y tirando suavemente de él provocando que Kakashi soltara un gemido de placer.

El hombre le sujeto las caderas con las dos manos y se arrodillo frente a ella deslizando la lengua por su ombligo, avanzando hasta la cadera mordisqueándole y para después recorrerle la barriga en dirección a la otra cadera.

Mikoto no esperaba verlo de rodillas frente a ella y mucho menos sentir su lengua recorriendo su cuerpo. Era tan excitante. Apoyo las manos en su pelo y tiro suavemente intentando calmar su acelerada respiración. Kakashi levanto la cara y sus ardientes ojos grises le miraban a través de sus pestañas, increíblemente largas. Subio las manos, recorriendo el filo de su ropa interior y sin apartar sus ojos de los de la morena, metio muy despacio las manos entre sus bragas deslizandolas hasta el trasero. Mikoto no podia dejar de mirarlo.

Sin apartar los ojos de Mikoto ni un segundo, y lamiendose los labios, el peliplata se inclino hacia delante y pasando la nariz justo en la parte intima de la mujer, absorviendo lo mas posible su aroma.

—Hueles muy bien —murmuro cierrando los ojos, con expresión de puro placer, provocando una pequeña sacudida en el cuerpo de Mikoto. Extiendio un brazo, tirando del edredón, empujo a la morena suavemente y para que cayera sobre la cama, y aun de rodillas, le retiro cuidadosamente los zapatos.

—Mikoto, no te imaginas lo que podría hacer contigo — susurra el hombre al ponerse de pie, mirando detenidamente a Mikoto que estaba tirada en la cama solo con bragas y sujetrador, esa ujer lo volvia loco, desde que la vio sola sentada en ese restauran supo que debia ser suya.

—Eres muy hermosa, me muero por estar dentro de ti- Vaya manera de hablar, pensaba la morena, realmete el hombre era todo un seductor, con unas simples palabras lograba que se le cortra la respiración.

—Bueno, veamos qué podemos hacer contigo— murmuro el hombre con voz sensual, desafiante, en un tono de amenaza exquisitamente sensual. Kakashi se desabrocho los pantalones quitandoselos despacio y sin apartar los ojos de los de la morena, repitiendo el procedimiento con su camisa. Se inclino sobre Mikoto, tomandola de los tobillos y separandole rápidamente las piernas avanzando por la cama entre ellas, quendando suspendido encima de Mikoto, provocando que se retorciera de deseo.

—No te muevas —murmura Kakashi inclinandose y besandole la parte interior de un muslo subiendo lntamente sin dejar de besarla hasta llegar a las bragas de encaje. Y siendo imposible quedarse quieta Mikoto se retorcio del placer debajo de él.

—Vamos a tener que trabajar para que aprendas a quedarte quieta, nena.- dijo en tono divertido besándole la barriga e introduciendo la lengua en su ombligo. Sus labios acendian hacia el torso. dejando un rastro de fuego sobre la piel de la morena.

Kakashi se tumbo a un lado de la azabache recorriendole con la mano desde la cadera hasta los pechos, estaba impresionado con tal belleza, observandola con expresión impenetrable, rodeandole suavemente los pechos con las manos.

—Encajan perfectamente en mi mano, Miko— murmura mientras mete el dedo índice por la copa del sujetador, bajandola muy despacio y dejando uno de sus pechos al aire, el cual fue empujado hacia arriba por la varilla y la tela. El peliplata repitio el proceso con el otro pecho, dejandolos al aire provocando que se hinchan y los pezones se endurecieran bajo su insistente mirada.

—Muy bonitos —suspira admirado, provocando que los pezones se endurecieran todavía más, el peliplata se inclino sobre ella para poderle chupar suavemente un pezón, deslizando una mano al otro pecho, rodeando el otro pezon con el pulgar y tirando de él. Mikoto solo gemia y sentia como esa dulce sensación le descendia hasta la ingle, dejandola totalmente húmeda, suplicando para sus adentros, y agarrando con fuerza la sábana. Kakashi cerro sus labios alrededor del otro pezón provocando una convulcion en el cuerpo d ela morena al momento de lamerlo con suavidad, era un mometo magico, y se atrevia a decir que jamas habia sentido nada igual con su marido.

Kakashi continuo con su lenta y sensual incursión, haciendo que los pezonesm de la morena sientieran sus hábiles dedos y sus labios, ensendiendo todas sus terminaciones nerviosas hasta el punto de que noto como el cuerpo de aquella bella mujer gemia en una dulce agonía, pero él no se detuvo, el queria seguir dandole tanto placer como pudiera, queria satisfacer por completo a esa mujer, queria que la morena suplicara por mas.

—Oh… por favor— escucho Kakashi como le suplico la morena, Mikoto tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, y gimio Sientiendo las piernas entumecidas. Maldita sea, ¿qué está pasándome? se reclamaba, paresco una chica en su primera vez, la morena se reprendia por su reaccion, parecia una primeriza, pero las caricias del hombre convinadas con el suave efecto del vino provocaban en su cuerpo un mar de sensaciones.

—Déjate ir, nena— murmuraba el peliplata con voz seductora y apretandole un pezón con los dientes y tirando del otro con el pulgar y el índice, Mikoto ya no podia resistirse a las deliciosas caricias del peliplata, rindiendose a las sensaciones se dejo caer en sus manos, permitiendo que su cuerpo se agitara y estallara en mil pedazos, habia llegado al orgasmo por unos simple besos y caricias, ese hombre era magico.

Kakashi la beso profundamente, metiéndoml la lengua en la boca para absorber sus gritos. La miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha y fanfarrona, desliza una mano por su cintura y caderas, y la posa en su parte íntima, como deseaba estar dentro de ella, introduce un dedo por el encaje y lentamente empieza a trazar círculos alrededor de su sexo. Cierra los ojos por un instante y contiene la respiración.

—Estás muy húmeda. No sabes cuánto te deseo- su voz sonaba agitada y entrecortada, cada vez era mas dificil conrolar sus impulsos, introdujo lentamente un dedo dentro de la morena, a lo que esta solo pudo responder con un pequeño grito, el peliplata sonrios mientras lo sacaba y lo volvia a meter, frota el clítoris con la palma de la mano, y la morena grito de nuevo, eso lo exitaba aun mas, por lo que siguio introduciéndo el dedo, cada vez con más fuerza, ya no lo aguantaba se sento sobre la cama y le quito las bragas que estaban mas que mojadas tirandolas al suelo, aprovechando se quito también los calzoncillos dejando libre su erección, la morena trago ondo, ¡Madre mía! pero que tamaño.

Kakashi se acomodo entre sus piernas obligandola a abrirlas mas, Mikoto sintio como el hombre se inclinaba quedando suspendido encima de ella, mirandola a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos ardientes y llenos de deceo.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?— le preguntaba Kakashi en voz baja, pero no habia vuelta atras, le deceaba, queria tenerlo dentro, queria que la hiciera suya sin importar las concecuencias.

—Por favor— le suplico la morena en un susurro, mientras sus mejillas se bañaban de un suave tono carmin producto del deceo y la verguenza de haber suplicado, lucia tan hermosa, debajo de el, con la frente bañada en pequeñas gotas de sudor, las mejillas rubirozadas y los labios inchados por sus besos, era tan hermosa, y era toda suya.

—Levanta las rodillas— ordeno el hombre en tono suave, a lo que ella obedecio de inmediato, no podia esperar mas, estaba tan ansiosa.

—Ahora voy a follarla, señora Uchiha— murmuraba el hombre colocando la punta de su miembro erecto en la entrada de su sexo— y Duro— susurro mas para el que para ella, pero aun asi Mikoto pudo escucharlo lo que causo que se exitara aun mas, y de pronto sintio como la penetraba bruscamente.

—¡Aaay!— grito, no porque le doliera si no por el asombro de la magnitud de su miembro, era tan grande, tan grueso, y se sentia tan bien tenerlo dentro, se sentia llena, se sentia completa.

—Estás muy cerrada. ¿Estás bien?- no habia querido ser tan brusco pero en verdad se le hacia muy dificil controlar sus deceo,  
Mikoto asintio algo apenada por su reaccion, tenia mas de medio año sin que su marido la tocara, tal vez por esa estaba tan sensible, Kakashi seguia inmóvil en su interior, esperando a que se acostubrara a tenerlo dentro, y a su tamaño.

—Voy a moverme, nena— susurro en su oido derercho en tono firme, retrocedio un poco con exquisita lentitud, cerro los ojos, y gimio de placer, Mikoto estaba tan estrecha que apretaba su miembro de una manera abrumadoramente deliciosa, volvio a penetrarla y escucho como gritaba por segunda vez,lo que hizo que se detuviera nuevamente.

—¿Más?— le susurraba el hombre con voz salvaje, era maravilloso, era perfecto sentilo dentro.

-Si- le contesto la morena, a lo que el volvio a penetrarla y a detenerse, ambos gimieron, sus cuerpos se adaptaban a la perfeccion, cualquier pensamiento coherente abandono la mente de ambos, solo querian continuar.

Kakashi se volvio a mover, pero esta vez no se detuvo, se apoyo sobre sus codos, de modo que Mikoto sientio su peso sobre ella casi aprisionándola. Al principio sus movimientos fueron lentos, entraba y salia de su cuerpo lenta y palcenteramente, pero a medida que se iban acostumbrándo al cuerpo del otro el ritmo emprezo a aumentar, Mikoto empiezo a mover las caderas hacia las suyas. Acelerando el paso. Kakashi la embistio con fuerza entendiendo el mensaje de la morena, cada vez se movia más deprisa, y sin piedad, a un ritmo implacable, y Mikoto mantenia el ritmo de sus embestidas bailando con sus caderas. El peliplata tomo su cabeza con las manos besandola bruscamente y tirando de su labio inferior con los dientes.

Mikoto vio como se retiraba un poco y siento que algo crecia en lo más profundo de su ser, una sensacion que solo el le provocaba. Volvio a ponerse tensa a medida que la penetra una y otra vez, su cuerpo volvio a temblar y arqueo la espalda para snetirlo mas cerca de su cuerpo. Estaba bañada en sudor. No sabía que sería así… No sabía que la sensación podía ser tan agradable.

—Córrete para mí, Miko— le susurra Kakashi casi sin aliento, Y como obedeciendole se dejo ir en, llego al clímax por segunda vez estallando en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo, mientras el tambien se corre y expota dentro de ella gritando su nombre a los cuatro vientos, quedandose inmoviles durante un momento.

-Otra vez?— pregunta el peliplata con una sonrisa fanforrona besandole lentamente los labios.  
—Sí —le contesto en tono de súplica


	8. Capitulo 8- Abril

Capitulo 8- Abril.

Naruko estaba frustrada, verdaderamente frustrada y no sabia por que, bueno en realidad si lo sabia pero no queria admitirlo, tenia casi dos meses sin ver a Sasuke, lo habia estado evitando lo mejor que podia, pasando la mayoria de su tiempo con Gaara, ensayando en el estudio de baile y trabajando como voluntaria en una casa hogar para huerfanos.

Era una mañana de sabado y como todos los sabados estaba terminando su clase con las niñas de seis y siete años, al finalizar debia prepararse para ir al hogar para huerfanos, ese dia festejarian el cumpleaños dd los nacidos en abril y se habia comprometido a disfrasarse para la fiesta, y al terminar debia asistir al baile de celebracion que la empresa del padre de Gaara daria, ese dia era bastante atareado y no tenia tiempo para pensar en cierto azabache.

Pero estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando un atractivo joven se colo a su salon de clases y la miraba fijamente y con la misma fasinacion que si estuviera admirando a la misma "Venus de Milo"

-Maestra- se acerco una pequeña niña de coletas anaranjadas y mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Que pasa Moegi?

-¿Quien es ese apuesto joven que la mira tan atentamente?- preguntaba inocentemente la pequeña niña, la cual se sonrojo mas al ver la media sonrisa que le dedico el joven por habrlo delatado con la rubia.

-¿De que joven ... - y fue cuando lo vio, parado en una esquina del salon, con su cabello revuelto y su camisa a azul a medio abotonar dejando a la vista su palido pecho, sonriendole abiertamente, se veia tan guapo, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, y sintio como el calor invadia su cuello y su pecho, era tan endemoniadamente atractivo, y se regaño mentalmente por tener esos pensamientos.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreir de oreja a oreja cuando Naruko volteo la mirada confundida en su direccion cuando la pequeña de coletas anaranjadas delato su precencia, era tan hermosa, y la forma en que fruncia levemente el seño o arrugaba delicadamente la nariz mientras se concentraba la hacuan ver realmente encantadora, vio como la rubia negaba repetidamente con la cabeza y le decia algo a sus alumnas.

Habian pasado casi dos meses desde la ultima vez que se vieron, desde que la vio salir decidida de su apartamento el la universidad pronunciado esas dolorosas palabras, y desde ese dia la rubia habia estado evitandolo, pero el no habia durado doce años de su vida dedicado a buscarla para perderla como si nada y mucho menos por una tonteria, y presisamente por esa razon era que estaba ahi, necesitaba disculparse con ella y aclarar todo.

-Muy bien chicas, la clase termina por hoy, nos vemos la proxima semana y practiquen sus vueltas- Naruko estaba nerviosa, que le diria, que haria, sabia que Sasuke tarde o temprano la enfrentaria, pero tenia miedo, ella debia controlarse, debia serle fiel a Gaara, pero estar serca de ese azabache la llenaba de una sensacion que no podia describir.

-¿Y bien, estas pensando como huir nuevamente de mi, o vamos a hablar de una vez por todas?

-Creo que esta es una conversacion que no sr puede aplasar mas- comento Naruko a lo que el azabache asintio- Pero hoy de verdad no tengo tiempo, debo ir a la casa hogar y...

-Vamos entonces, no queremos llegar tarde- sonrio Sasuke tendiendole la mano a la chica de mirada celeste- si no podemos hablar en este momento permite acompañarte a tu compromiso y ahi platicaremos.

Naruko no tenia de otra y sinseramente no lo molestaba la idea de la compañia de su viejo amigo, sonrio y tomo la mano que le tendia Sasuke.

-Muy bien niños, si se sientan de este lado mi querido asistente les entregara a todos sus platos de comida- decia Naruko tratando de controlar a los juguetones niños.

Habian llegado al horfanato y la fiesta era un exito, Naruko iba vestida de payasita con un vestido morado y con muchos olanes de varios colores, traia unas mayas en dos tonos diferentes de rosa y unas botas negras con agujetas naranjas, ato su cabello en dos coletas altas con listones de colores y se habia maquillado unas pronunciadas chapetas, mientras que Sasuke muy a regañadientes habia lermitido que Naruko le colocara un gorro de fiestas y una nariz de payaso.

Sasuke y Naruko les sirvieron de comer a los niños mientras estos se sentaban alegres por la presencia de su linda payasita "Sawaii" (nombre artistico de Naruko) y chispitas (el serio, misterioso y atractivo asistente de la rubia).

Sasuke estaba fasinado con los niños, y sobre todo con la alegre actitud de su "Dobe" ella era tan amable y bondadosa con esos niños, los animaba y llenaba del amor que les hacia falta, y le gustaba ser parte de eso.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo serio mientras llamaba por telefono.

-Sasuke, que yo sepa asi no empiezan las llamadas telefonicas- se quejaba Suigetsu por la falta de educacion de su compañero de cuarto.

-No tengo tiempo para eso, necesito que me hagas un favor, ve a mi habitacion y en el segundo cajon de mi comoda saca una carpeta de papeles.

-Ammmmm, si si que tienen de urgente estos papeles, que hacen que me despiertes- decia el peliblanco mientras soltaba un boztezo.

-¿Estabas dormido? Bueno eso no importa. Los papeles no son importantes, adentro de la carpeta esta una targeta de credito, la uso para...

-¡¿Tienes una targeta platinum?!

-Suigetsu concetrate.

-Lo siento.

-Muy bien, necesito que compres unas cosas y me las traigas urgetemente, anotalo que no quiero errores.

Naruko estaba feliz de que Sasuke estuviera acompañandola y apoyandola con los niños de la casa hogar, termino de servir la comida del ultimo niño y noto que Sasuke estaba haciendo una llamada del otro lado del patio, se acerco silenciosamente y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Que haces? No me digas que estas trabajando- pregunto inocente.

-Nada de eso, te tengo una sorpresa, sabes me gusta este lugar, creo que tambien trabajare como voluntario aqui- decia el azabache mientras se volteaba para abrazar bien a su amiga.

Los niños terminaron de comer y se pusieron a jugar con los jovenes, las dueñas del lugar no habian visto nunca a los niños tan felices, estaban tan agradecidas con Naruko y ahora con su amigo, les hacia tanto bien a los niños la compañia de esos jovenes.

Gaara estaba desesperado, le urguia llegar a la casa de Nami y en cambio estaba atrapado en el salon de fiestas organizando todo ya que Sasuke, que era el encargado de eso le pidio que lo cubriera para resolver un asunto personal muy importante.

Mientras tanto un peliblanco corria como loco por un lado a otro, de local en local y cada vez cargado con mas bolsas, -Maldito Sasuke, me las vas a pagar- pensaba Suiguetsu estresado y cansado de tantas compras.

Llego por fin al lugar que Sasuke le habia indicado y se sorprendio al ver la vieja edificacion, estaciono el coche y saco con mucho cuidado todas las cajas y bolsas para entregarselas al azabache y terminar de una vez por todas con esa tortura, cruzo la entrada del lugar pero las risas y gritos provenientes del patio trasero lo desviaron de su camino, -ahora si que lo habia visto todo- penso el chico adombrado.

Sasuke se encontraba tirado en el pasto con tres niños ensima y una linda payasita rubia haciendoles cosquillas a todos, era el cuadro mas incogruente que habia visto en su vida, jamas se imagino que veria a Sasuke, el principe helado, el misterioso y frio Sasuke en esa situacion, y lo peor de todo, llevaba un nariz de payaso! era algo tan impresionante que hizo que tirara todas las cosas que llevaba cargando.

Escucharon un fuerte ruido de cajas caer al piso y automaticamente las risas y juegos quedaron en pausa por un momento, Sasuke se levanto del piso al ver que su amigo lo habia descubieto en una extraña situcion y corrio junto a el quitandose la unica pieza de su disfraz.

-Te dije que me urguian estas cosas y tu las tiras al piso?

-Yo no tengo la culpa, me encargaste la tienda completa, pero no importa, cumpli con mi parte- decia mientras se alejaba despreocupadamente.

-Muy bien niños, vengan formence, les trajimos obsequios- decia el azabache colocandose de nuevo su roja nariz de payasito y sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver la feliz exprecion no solo de los niños si no de su amada Naruko.


	9. Capitulo 9- Abril-Mayo

Capitulo 9- Abril-Mayo.

Gaara verdaderamente no entendia a su novia, la chica se habia distanciado de el por un tiempo durante enero, pero despues del 14 de febrero todo cambio, su relacion dehecho era mucho mejor que antes, se habian vuelto mucho mas unidos, apesar de que ambos tenian muchas cosas que hacer la chica procuraba pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con el, siempre se quedaban a dormir en la casa del otro, pasaban dias enteros juntos o acompañaban al otro a sus compromisos, estos meses habian sido maravillosos, pero presisamente hoy lo habia dejado plantado, ¡Y NI SI QUIERA LE CONTESTABA EL CELULAR!.  
El sabia que Naruko daba clases los sabados por las mañanas y que despues de dar sus clases en el estudio de baile iria a la casa hogar para celebrar los cumpleaños de los niños, el la habia acompañado varias veces al horfanato, pero en realidad no le agradaba ir, el habia perdido a su madre algunos años atras y no soportaba ver a tantos niños pequeños sin el amor de una, por lo que habia optado por reusarse cada vez que la chica lo invitaba.  
Pero eran las nueve de la noche y la chica no llegaba, como era posible que una fiesta infantil durara tanto, estaba seguro que a esa hora los niños debias estar dormidos ya, el estaba muy ilucionado por la cena-baile que se garia en la compañia de su padreno por motivo de que la fusion estaba concretada y el queria presentar a su linda novia frente los socios de la compañia y sobre todo a su mejor amigo.  
-¿Donde estas? tenemos dos horas esperandote, tu padre esta furioso- escuchaba el pelirrojo a Neji, un chico que trabajaba como su asistente en la compañia de su padre, lo habia llamado varias veces para apurarlo, pero el seguia en la residencia de los Namizake esperando que su novia apareciera.  
-Yo... dile a mi padre que voy para alla, no tardo- dijo al final derrotado, sabiendo que Nami no iba a llegar magicamente en los proximos cinco minutos, pero al parecer su suerte cambio ya que al colgar vio como la puerta de la casa se abria.  
-Te he estado esperando por horas, ¿Me podras decir donde...  
-¿Y para que me estabas esperando? Estaba trabajando, y si mal no recuerdo, ¿No deberias estar en un baile o una aburrida cena con mi hermana?- preguntaba Sai con su seria expresion de siempre.  
-Yo lo siento, crei que eras Nami, la he estado esperando por dos horas y no llega ni me contesta las llamadas- contesto algo apenado el chico por haber confundido a su rubia novia con su serio cuñado.  
-Baya la princesita de oro te dejo plantado mapache, eso es insolito- al parecer la situacion divertia demaciado a Sai y Gaara no lo entendia, nunca le habia caido bien a su cuñado y no sabia porque, el siempre lo habia tratado respetuasamente y el mayor solo se burlaba de el.  
-Si, y a lo que veo a ti te encanta la situacion verdad- contesto con algo de enojo.  
-No te enojes, solo digo lo obvio, pero mira para que veas que soy buena persona, y olvidando lo cansado que vengo del hospital, te acompañare a tu cena, solo para que no vallas solo.  
-¿En... en serio?  
-Claro, seria horrible que llegaras solo y mas despues de que vas dos horas tarde, ¿no cres?  
-Tal vez, pero...  
-Mi hermana esta bien, seguro que se quedo ayudando a dormir a los niños en el horfanato, o se entretuvo ayudando a una viejita a cruzar la calle, ya sabes como es, esperame aqui, ire a cambiarme el uniforme.

Y en parte Sai no estaba del todo equivocado, despues de que "Chispitas" y la payasita "Sawaii" repartieran los obsequios a los niños que consistian en ropa y juguetes, los niños estaban mas felices que antes y por consecuencia tenian mas energuia lo que causo que tuvieran serios problemas para lograr dormirlos, y cuando al fin lograron acostar al ultimo tardaron horas ayudando a Sayaka la dueña del horfanato a recojer todo el desorden que habian provocado.  
-De verdad que usteden son unos verdaderon angeles- Sayaka estaba totalmente agradeciada con los jovenes queria tanto a Naruko, por la alegria y cariño que les brindaba a los niños y aun mas con ese joven de mirada bruna que le habia ayudado tanto con los generosos obsequios para los niños.  
-No tiene nada que agradecer, para nosotros es un privilegio estar cerca de estos niños- dijo Sasuke mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la rubia a lo que esta solo asintio con una enorme sonrisa, esas que transmitian calor y alegria a la gente.  
-De verdad fuiste muy generoso con los niños, no tengo como pagarte lo que has hecho por nosotros, ultimamente emos tenido algunos problemas financieros, y desde que mi padre murio las cosas han empeorado.

-Y no le pido que me lo pague, es lo menos que podia hacer, la verdad lo he estado pensando y creo que este lugar necesita bastante ayuda, y ...

-Sasuke y yo conversamos un poco y queremos ser benefactores del horfanato -interrumpio Naruko.

-¿Bene?... ¿Benefactores?

-Si, ademas de venir y ayudar con el cuidado de los niños, tambien apoyaremos ecnomicamente, tanto para que el lugar sea remodelado, asi como para que pueda comprar ropa, zapatos...

-Y tambien queremos que vayan a la escuela -agrego Sasuke.

-Ammmmm si, Sayaka, se que te esfuerzas por educar a los niños pero necesitan ir a la escuela, ademas nosotros lo hacemos de corazon -Naruko tomo la mano de Sasuke para que continuara.

-Si ahora es tarde, y queremos que lo piense bien, mañana vendremos para arreglar todos los detalles, y trere a un arquitecto para que le eche un vistazo al lugar.

Naruko y Sasuke se despidieron de una emosionada Sayaka y partieron rumbo a la casa de la rubia, pero el azabache ni estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan pronto.

-Dobe, ¿quieres ir a comer ramen antes de llegar a casa? -Sasuke sabia que Naruko jamas se negaria a un buen tazon de ramen.

-Teme sabes que... espera, ¿puedo pedir los tazones que quiera?

-Se que terminare en quiebra pero vamos -habia ganado, podria pasar mas tiempo con su amada.

Para cuando Naruko llego a su casa era demaciado tarde, subio las escaleras con sumo cuidado de no hacer ningun ruido y entro a su habitacion.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah -grito la rubia al ver que habia alguien esperandola.

-¿Sabes que te estuve esperando? Todo el dia te he llamado, ¿Donde estabas? -Gaara estaba furioso, tuvo que asistir a la cena con su cuñado, claro sorpresivamente no se la paso mal, pero el punto era presentar a su novia y futura prometida.

-Ammmmm, estuve en el horfanato, lo sabias, iba a haber una fiesta y ademas...

-Una fiesta infantil no se acaba a media noche Nami.

-Gaara, tranquilizate -demonios, habia olvidado por completo la cena- porfavor amor, perdoname ¿Si?

-Nami, sabes que esto era importante para mi.

-Lo siento Gaara, yo... sabes estaba arreglando unos asuntos importantes con Sayaka, consegimos el otro benefactir que necesitabamos y...

Gaara estaba furioso, sabia que eso era importante para su novia pero eso no quitaba lo decepcionado que estaba, y Naruko se dio cuenta, si queria que Gaara la perdonara debia hacer algo.

Naruko se acerco a Gaara que estaba sentado en su cama y se sento sobre sus piernas para besarlo.

-No haras que te perdone solo por lo bien que besas -alegaba Gaara entre suspiros.

-Creo que puedo intentarlo -sonrio la rubia mientras le quitaba la corbata a su novio.

Gaara estaba sediendo y Naruko lo notaba, el pelirrojo olvido por completo su coraje y se dejo llevar por los besos y carcias de su novia, tumbo a Naruko sobre la cama y se poso sombre ella sin dejar caer su peso en ella, el calor y la pasion aumentava con cada beso, Gaara estaba emocionado tenia mucho que no estaba con Naruko de esa forma, y cada vez que llegaban a ese punto Naruto detenia todo y se alejaba de el.

La mano sel pelirrojo se dirigio a su pecho derecho y al apretarlo Naruto no pudo evitar recordar el encuentro que tuvo con Sasule en el sofa del departamento del moreno, eso mato por completo el calor del momento.

-Gggg... Gaara, yo... mmmmm, Gaara.

-¿Que pasa, amor? -decia el pelirrojo mientras seguia besando el cuello de su novia.

-Para Gaara, para ya no, Gaara ya, lo siento, no puedo.

Fugaku estava algo preocupado, al parecer su esposa habia enloquesido, habia llamado a Mikoto para disculparse con ella por no haber podido ir a Konoha para el dia de San Valentin y curiosamente la morena no estqba enojada, de hecho se encontraba de muy buen humor, incluso le habia dicho:

-Amor, no te preocupes por eso, de hecho creo que el que no vinieras fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado-

Definitivamente se habia vuelto loca, habia tratado de ir pero con la firma del conteato de fusion y la cena de celebracion no tuvo tiempo suficiente, pero ahora no habia nada que se lo impidiera, iria y arreglaria las cosas con su esposa, le compensaria los meses de abandono y servia que Kushina como decia ella "descansaba un rato de el"

Sin embargo para Mikoto estos habian sido los mejores cuatro meses de su vida, ella habia estado segura que despues de esa noche con Kakashi jamas volveria a ver al peliplata, sin embargo para su sorpresa el no desaparecio, y habian estado juntos desde ese dia, incluso ella practicamente vivia ahora con el.

Kakashi era maestro de literatura en la universidad de Konoha, amaba su trabajo y amaba mucho mas su solteria, pero desde que conocio a una ardiente y hermosa morena todo eso cambio, le habia rogado a Mikoto que se mudara con el, pero ella se nego rotundamente pues aunque practicamente estaba sola aun seguia casada, pero habia accedido a dormir algunas noches en su departamento las cuales empezaron con los fines de semana y terminaron siendo practicente todas.

El peliplata habia tenido muchas relaciones, demaciadas a decir verdad, pero como los caballeros no tienen memoria no recordaba ninguna, lo unico que recordaba era que todas habian terminado por el mismo motivo:

Se aburrio de todas ellas, no habia habido ninguna mujer que lo hubiera llenado, despues de unas cuantas noches en su cama perdia el interes en ellas, pero Mikoto era distinta, ella era unica, era divertida, lista, educada, atenta, inteligente, muy inteligente y sobre todo era una diosa en la cama, cada noche descubria algo nuevo con ella, definitivamente jamas se cansaria de ella, ni de su cuerpo ni de su forma de ser, amaba el paquete completo

Y Mikoto nunca se habia sentido tan feliz, tan valorada, tan mujer y ni tan deceada, Kakashi sacaba una personalidad de ella que creyo olvidada, habia tenidp que ser tan sumisa con Fugaku en todos los sentidos que al contrario de con el peliplata se sentia tan libre, definitivamente era verdad lo que le habia dicho a Fugaku, el que hubiera faltado a su cena en San Valentin fue lo mejor qu le hubiera pasado.

Mikoto desperto con los ligueros rayos de sol que se colaban por las delgadas persianas de la habitacion y como los ultimos casi cuatro meses su rostro esboso una enorme sonrisa al ver el rostro del atractivo hombre que tenia a un lado, le dio un tierno beso en la frente a su peliplata y se levanto para ducharse y prepararle el desayuno al de ojos grises

Kakashi sonrio al sentir los labios de su amada y cuando escucho como entraba a la ducha no aguanto las ganas y se metio junto con ella, esta se habia hecho una rutina diaria y para ambos era la mejor forma de iniciar el dia.

El peliplata termino de arreglarse para irse a la universidad y tomo el desayuno que Mikoto le habia preparado, le encantaba la nueva vida que tenia, salio de su departamento despidiendose de la morena con un enorme y apasionado beso, se subio a su auto para irse a teabajar, y mientras iba manejando pensaba en el giro radical que habia sufrido su vida, Mikoto era lo mejor que le habia pasado y no queria que se apartara de su lado, sonrio ante el hecho de imaginarse despertar junto a ella cada dia de su vida, de imaginar no solo la relacion que tenian, estaba enamorado de ella y sabia que ella sentia lo mismo por el.

Mikoto como todos los dias termino de limpiar el departamento de Kakashi y partio a su casa para revisarla, llego a la puerta y sonrio ante el hecho de que ya no pasaba tiempo ahi, solo unas cuantas horas de la tarde cuando iva a hacer, se sentia tan bien en wl departamento de Kakashi, que esa casa ya era practicamente un lugar extraño.

-¿Por que sonries tanto Mikoto? o creo que talvez deberia preguntar ¿DE DONDE DEMONIOS VIENES?


	10. Capitulo 10- Mayo-Julio

Capitulo 10- Mayo-Julio.

-Muy bien chicos eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos el proximo lunes, hagan sus deberes y no olviden la investigacion que les encarge.

-Si Kakashi-sensei, nos vemos -contestaron sus alumnos al unisono.

Kakashi solto un largo suspiro al sentarse frente al escritorio, se paso varias veces las manos por la cara y se tallo fuertemente los ojos, estaba cansado y estresado, pero por lo menos el dia al fin habia terminado y esa seria la ultima clase que daria en la semana.

Era increible como habia cambiado su vida al conocer a Mikoto, no solo porque ahora podria decirse que tenia una pareja mas o menos estable, si no poruque desde que estaba con ella... definitivamente no tenia ojos para nadie mas y ahora soportar el acoso constante de sus alumnas se estaba volviendo un infierno, no podia negarlo, eran unas chicas encantadoras y guapas ademas demaciado jovenes... cosa que no le habia importado cuando en mas de una ocacion una de ellas habia pasado por su cama, peor debia admitirlo, ninguna de ellas se podia comparar con la hermosa mujer de ojos negros que ahora tenia a su lado, era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra y tenia que ser sincero, queria pasar el res...

-Creo que definitivamente esa mujer te esta afectando -solto con humor el castaño amigo y colega de Kakashi.

-¿Iruka?... ¿Que haces ahi parado? -el peliplata se endereso en su asiento, mientras el joven maestro de derecho entraba al salon con evidente diversion en el rostro.

-Solo observo como el hombre mas mujeriego que conosco es consumido poco a poco por las llamas del amor, por Dios Kakashi... nunca en mi vida crei verte asi, tu... el hombre con un terrible miedo al compromiso y...

-Mikoto y yo no estamos comprometidos -interrumpio Kakashi al joven- ni mucho menos casados.

-Por que ella ya lo esta, pero dime algo Kakashi, si ella no etuviera casada, ¿Que harias?

-Yo... -el peliplata sabia a donde queria llegar Iruka con esa pregunta.

-Tu practica y literalmente le suplicaste que viviera contigo, y aunque ella es casada su marido no vive en la cuidad y solo se ven de vez en cuando, pero... los meses que llevan de relacion el hombre nunca la ha venido a ver, y segun me has contado ella no tiene ningun interes en verlo.

-¿Y ella para que quedria verlo? -solto Kakashi con una muy marcada molestia en la voz.

-Dios... no lo puedo creer, Kakashi... ¿Te has enamorado de Mikoto?

-Yo... solo tenemos tres meses de relacion y yo -se sonrojo, se habia sonrojado como un adolecente enamorado, rocordo la primera vez que habia visto a Mikoto, el habia quedado de verse con Anko, (la maestra de gimnacia de la escuela) para pasar juntos el dia de San Valentin y realmente ese era el plan, pero cuando el entro al restauran para esperar a Anko... la vio, la mujer mas hermosa que habia visto en su vida, el mas bello angel que podria existir y... para su suerte, la habian dejado botada.

-S... si.

-¿Si que? -pregunto el castaño maestro de derecho.

-Yo... estoy, no... yo la amo, ¡YO AMO A MIKOTO UCHIHA! -admitio en un grito el hombre mientras se estiraba el cabello con ambas manos, era increible, nunca habia querido a nadie, no de esa manera, y ahora aparecia ella, que por cierto era una mujer casada, y su mundo cambiaba -Yo, yo la amo Iruka, y yo... quiero casarme con ella. -dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- - -

-Ya te lo dije Fugaku, sali...

-Si, si, saliste a caminar y a hacer las compras, peor olvidaste tu monedero, ¿pero sabes que?... ¡NO TE CREO!No te creo ni una misera palabra de la tonta escusa que me estas dando.

-¡Pues ese es tu problema! No puedes venir a esta casa despues de medio año de ausencia y hablarme de esa forma. -Mikoto estaba furiosa y a la vez muy, pero muy asombrada, ¿Cuando demonios habia llegado su esposo? y lo mas importante ¿a que habia venido?

-Esta es "MI" casa, y "YO" puedo hacer lo que "YO" quiera.

-Las cosas no funcianan asi Fugaku, no...

-Dime una cosa Mikoto, -Fugaku sabia perfectamente que su esaposa esta mintiendo, el habia llegado a su casa muy temprano, demaciado temprano a decer verdad, y no podia mentirse... esperaba llegar y encontrar a su angelical y bella esposa placidamente dormida sobre su cama, pensaba apresiar su hemoso rostro durante unos minutos y dormir a su lado, y ¿porque no? hacerle el amor, tenia tanto sin tocarla que el solo hecho de imaginar su cuerpo bajo el suyo le provocaba una ereccion, pero para su sorpresa la casa estaba completamente vacia.

-¿Que quieres saber?

-¿Desde cuando te acuestas con el?

El corazon de Mikoto dejo de latir por un instante, su cara palidecio por completo, y su cuerpo se congelo entero ¿Como... como lo sabia? ella habia sido muy cuidadosa, despues de su primera noche con Kakashi, nunca mas volvio a llevar al peliplata a su casa, ni de visita, y estaba segura que la primara noche era demaciado tarde como para que alguien pudiera haberlos visto, entonces... ¿como era posible que su marido supiera la verdad?

-¿De que estas hablando Fugaku? ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

-Mikoto, Mikoto, mi dulce, delicada, bella y "TONTA" Mikoto -decia con humor el hombre mientras se acercaba a la morena pasandole una mano por la nuca y tomando fuertemente de su cabello- ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad creiste que no me daria cuenta? ¿Que no me enteraria? -con su mano libre Fugaku saco de su bolsillo una corbata gris de seda, que Mikoto reconocio muy bien, esa corbata, Kakashi la traia puesta la noche que se conocieron, el peliplata la habia olvidado en su casa y ella tontamente la habia guardado como un tesoro... como un fiel recuerdo de su primera noche juntos.

-Fugaku... Fugaku me estas lastimando -el hombre tenia agarrado fuertemente el negro cabello de su esposa y con cada pregunta que este le habia hecho lo estiraba cada vez mas, no podia creer que su esposa, la sumisa y obediente Mikoto le hubiera querido ver la cara de idiota con un "Don Nadie".

-¿Y tu cres que a mi no me lastima el hecho de saber que mi linda esposa me engaña? ¿Que el amor de mi vida se revuelca con otro mientras yo me parto el lomo trabajando para mantenerla?

Apesar del dolor que su esposo le estaba provocando Mikoto no pudo evitar soltar una risita sarcstica por el comentario de su marido, era imposible que el, que precisamente fuera el, el que le estuviera reclamando por una infidelidad, cuando ella sabia perfectamente que Fugaku tenia mas de doce años engañandola.

-¿De que te ries?

-Eso... eso es gracioso, ¿no cres?, que presisamente seas tu el que me reclama una infidelidad, cuando soy muy conciente que tienes mas de doce años engañandome, o como tu dices: "Revolcandote con otra, mientras yo fiel y amorosamente he estado esperando por ti todo este tiempo, esperando con ansias tus miserables migajas de amor, a que me vieras, a que me tocaras, ¡a que me hicieras sentir mujer!

-Asi que lo sabias, yo... -Fugaku solto el cabello de su esposa, no sabia que Mikoto tuviera conocimiento de su aventura con Kushina, pero al parecer su epsosa no estaba enterada de que la mujer con la que la engañaba era su vieja y mejor amiga.

-¿Como no saberlo? Por Dios Fugaku, no soy idiota, una cosa es que finjiera demencia tantos años, esperando a que recapacitaras, esprando a que te cansaras de ella y volvieras conmigo, pero ya no, ya me canse, yo...

-¿Que es lo que ha cambiado Mikoto? -la voz de Fugaku era solo un susurro, ella... ella de verdad lo amaba, ella siempre supo de la existencia de otra mujer en su vida, y sin embargo siempre estuvo para el, siempre tan sumisa, tan atenta, tan dedicada a el, tan amorosa y cariñosa, y sobretodo tan compresiva, tantos años sabiendo que su marido la engañaba, y nunca recibio un reclamo de su parte, al contrario, sus sonrisas eran mas grandes, mas hermosas y mas calidas, sus besos y carisias eran tiernos y llenos de amor, ella estaba para el en un 110% y el la habia defraudado, en tantos años ella nunca busco a otro hombre, siempre para el, siempre esperando que se cansara de la otra, que dejara a Kushina para volver con ella, sin embargo eso nunca habia pasado, y eso no pasaria, el... el no podia abandonar a Kushina, el no la dejaria, pero el era egoista, el tampoco queria dejarla a ella, la queria para el y solo para el, Mikoto era solo suya, o asi habia sido tanto tiempo, pero ella era Mikoto "UCHIHA" y el no dejaria que eso cambiara, el debia recuperar a su esposa.

- - -

-Buenas tardes Señor, ¿Podria ayudarle en algo?

-Si... ammm, estoy buscando algo muy especial, quiero... bueno la verdad es que nunca he hecho esto en mi vida -rio con nerviosismo, despues de la seria conversacion que mantuvo con Iruka se convencio de lo que debia hacer, y ahora se encontraba ahi, no habia vuelta atras.

-¿Por que no me dice que es lo que necesita o si tine una liguera idea de lo que busca y asi talvez yo pueda ayudarlo? -la chica no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita por el evidente nervisismo del guapo hombre que tenia frente a ella.

-Yo... bueno yo... yo quiero proponerle matrimonio a mi novia y pues...

-Entiendo sigame por aqui. -la chica hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano para que el hombre caminara detras de ella y asi dirigirlo a la zona dedicada a anillos de compromiso y matrimonio. -Muy bien digame, ¿cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?

-¿Eh? ammm, tres... tres meses -Kakashi estaba tan nervioso que no noto la cara de contrariedad de la chica al saber que un hombre estaba por pedirle matrimonio a una mujer con la que tan solo tenia tres meses de relacion.

-Oh... entiendo, bueno tenemos varios modelos -decia la chica mientras le mostraba los diferentes modelos que tenian.

-Me gustan, pero no... no los imagino en ella, ella es... unica - Kakashi observo varios modelos dispersos en la vitrina, pero por mas hermoso que fuera el anillo o los lindos cometarios que hiciera la chica, no podia imaginar a "Su Mikoto" luciendo alguno de ellos.

-Bueno digame...

-Topacio, muestreme ese... el que tiene topacio.

-Amm, ¿Topacio? ¿Esta seguro? -la chica le entrego una pequeña cajita roja aterciopelada con un hermoso y fino anillo que tenia un delicado topacio azul, en lugar de los ostentosos y enormes diamentes que la chica tenia horas mostrandole, Kakashi observo algunos minutos el anillo y una sonrisa torcida aparecio en su rostro.

-Es... es este, deme este -ese era el anillo indicado, no habia duda de ello, despues de todo el topacio era la piedra del signo de ambos.

- - -

Debia salir de ese lugar y rapido, no estaba dispuesta a alargar mas esa conversacion, despues de todo ya llevaban en ella todo el dia, y lo mas probable era que Kakashi estuviera por llegar a su apartamento, se suponia que ella solo iria y limpiaria un poco su casa y volveria a lo de Kakashi, pero la repentina llegada de Fugaku habia arruinado por completo sus planes.

-De verdad crei que eras un hombre inteligente Fugaku, esto... esto no puede seguir asi, yo... tu ya no me amas y yo...

-Yo te amo, te amo Mikoto, eres... Dios, eres mi esposa, ¿Como no voy a amarte? eres la madre de mis hijos.

-¿Y acaso eso te importo? no metas a Itachi y Sasuke en este asunto, efectivamente, somos padres, padres de unos jovenes increibles, uno irresponsable e infantil pero pero muy intligente y con un increible don para el arte, y el otro sumamente inteligente, serio y responsable, lo suficiente para ser tu sucesor en tu bendita empresa, pero a ellos... a ellos no los metas, este lio solo nos concierne a ambos.

-¿Acaso ya no sientes nada por mi Mikoto? tenemos casados mas de veinte años y...

-Y me has engañado mas de la mitad de nuestro matrimo Fugaku -Mikoto estaba cansada de estar repitiendo una y otra vez la misma conversacion con su esposo durante todo el dia, solo queria irse y estar con Kakashi, besarlo, sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, que sus carisias borran el terrible dia que habia pasado, queria... queria que le hiciera el amor, por que eso era lo que hacian, ellos no tenian sexo como lo habian tenido la noche que se conocieron, ellos hacian el amor, porque ahora de eso estaba segura, ella lo amaba, lo amaba con la intensidad mas grande que habia sentido en su vida, incluso lo amaba mas de lo que habia llegado a amar a su esposo, y eso le daba algo de miedo, pero... eso relamente no importaba solo queria ser suya una vez mas y olvidar el asunto de Fugaku para siempre.

-Mikoto, porfavor... mirame, yo... yo se que te falle, pero yo te amo, y estoy seguro que tu aun sientes algo por mi, te entiendo... te deje sola mucho tiempo y buscaste lo que necesitabas, pero no puedes tierar a la basura veinte años de matrimonio por un simple revolcon, yo... yo te perdono.

-¿Disculpa? -esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso- ¿Tu me perdonas? ¿A mi? creo que el cambio de horario te esta afectado Fugaku, en primer lugar yo nunca te pedi perdon, porque eso seria aceptar que hice algo malo o que me arrepiento de eso y creeme cuando te digo que no me arrpiento para nada de estar con el, y en segundo creo que el que deberia pedir perdon serias tu, tu eres el que inicio todo, tu eres el que tiene mas de doce años engañandome, y te juro Fugaku, que te lo agradesco.

-¿Me agradeces haberte engañado?

-Si asi es, no te voy a mentir, sufri mucho con tu infidelidad, pero si no fuera por ella, no estaria con el, no tendria esta relacion con un hombre al que "Amo" tanto, porque asi es Fugaku, lo amo... lo amo incluso mas de lo que llegue a amarte a ti, y no me arrepiento de decirtelo, y no me importa haberlo conocido estando casada contigo, ¡Amo a Kakashi Hatake!, ¿Y sabes que? ¡Quiero el divorcio!.

Mikoto sonrio, sonrio al sentir como un enorme peso caia de sus hombros, "Divorcio" una palabra a la que le temio tantos años, de la que tenia tanto miedo, miedo de que Fugaku fuera capaz de llegar a pedirselo, y ahora... ahora era ella quien se sentia feliz de pefirselo, Fugaku se quedo de piedra al escuchar lo que su esposa le pedia y aprovechando el desconcierto de su marido Mikoto salio de su casa sin mirar atras, debia llegar lo mas pronto posible a lo de Kakashi, debia hablar con el y decirle que lo amaba.

- - -

-¿Y entonces que es lo que haras mañana? ¿Es tu cumpleaños no?

-Ya te lo dije, mi madre llegara mañana, y al parecer traera a su prometido con ella, quiere qu...

-¿Tu padre ya le firmo el divorcio? -pregunto asombrado el chico de cabello blanco y ojos lavanda- No me lo tomes a mal, pero si yo tuviera a una mujer como tu madre... uff ni loco la dejaria.

-¡No hables asi de mi madre! -grito molesto el azabache menor, no dejaria que ningun baboso manchara la pura imagen de su madre. -Y no, mi padre no le a querido firmar el divorcio, no entiendo porque se reusa, Itachi y yo creiamos que eso era lo que estaba esperando, mi madre no le esta pidiendo nada, dice que nisiqueira quiere la casa en la que ha vivido por tanto tiempo, y el no quiere aceptar.

-¿Entonces tu padre aun la ama?

-El no la ama, la engaño toda su vida, eso no puede ser amor, creo que solo la quiere retener a su lado como si fuera un trofeo, pero sinceramente yo estoy feliz de que mi madre encontrara alguien con quien ser feliz.

Mikoto les habia dicho toda la verdad a sus hijos, les hablo sobre su relacion con Kakashi, y sobre que le habia pedido el divorcio a su padre y ahora se casaria con el peliplata... el cual le habia pedido matrimonio despues de solo tres meses de relacion y aun asi, sorprendentemente sus hijos la apoyaron alegando que deceaban la felicidad de su madre.

-Bueno de igual menera ya lo soporto muchos años ¿no?, mmm... y cambiando de tema, ¿Como te a ido con la rubia?

-Naruko, se llama Naruko, no rubia y... -el azabache se ruborizo ante la mencion de su linda Dobe, no podia negarlo la amaba y los meses que habia pasado a su lado lo hicieron amarla aun mas. -Eso a ti no te importa, tu metete en tus asuntos.

Naruko estaba nerviosa, era el cumpleaños de Sasuke y el joven le habia pedido que fuera con el a comer con su madre y el prometido de esta, le habia dicho a Gaara que pasaria toda la tarde en el orfanato revisando los resultados de la remodelacion y en parte no era del todo mentira... Sasuke y ella habian ido algunas horas con los niños y ahora se encontraban en el restauran esperando a Mikoto.

-Sasuke, realmente no creo que sea buena idea que yo este aqui, despues de todo... esta es una comida familiar, y...

-Cierto, pero mi madre me va a presentar a su prometido y yo quiero que te conosca, a mas bien que... te reconosca -apesar de que aun no eran novios, Sasuke queria que su madre conociera a Naruko, despues de todo ella era la chica que el amaba -ademas tu me servirias d apoyo, es dificil para mi conocer al hombre que quiere casarse con mi madre.

-Entiendo, tambien lo seria para mi si mi padre decidiera salir con alguna mujer.

-¡Hijo! -se escucho el grito de una mujer, ambos jovenes voltearon en direccion al grito y vieron una joven mujer mayor de cabello y ojos oscuros, la cual saludaba efusivamente con una mano... mientras con la otra arrastraba a un apuesto hombre de cabellera plateada.

-Madre, me da mucho gusto verte, te he extrañado -Sasuke se levanto de su asiento para encontrar a su bella madre y abrazarla como solo a ella.

-Hijo el es mi prometido K...

-Kakashi Hatake-el peliplata le tendio la mano la cual Sasuke estrecho firmemente.

-Mucho gusto, Sasuke Uchiha, madre... yo tambien quiero presentarte a alguien, ella es Naruko Namizake...

-¿Naruko Na... Namizake?


	11. Capitulo 11- Otra Vez Octubre

Capitulo 11- Otra Vez Octubre.

-¡Entiéndelo! -grito golpeando fuertemente la mesa con sus puños, tratando de llamar la atención de la mujer frente a él, para que así dejara de decir... según el... la bola de incoherencias que tenia más de dos horas escuchando.

-Sasuke, por favor... eres mi hijo y te amo, pero... yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y...

-Ella es lo mejor para mi, Madre, tu e Itachi mejor que nadie saben lo que he sufrido estos doce años.

Durante dos largas horas los azabaches lo único que habían echo era discutir, como si sus acompañantes no se encontraran presentes, Naruko se encontraba roja de la vergüenza al escuchar como el moreno la defendía de su madre, mientras esta no se cansaba de repetir que lo único que ella quería era protegerlo del terrible sufrimiento que la muchacha había provocado en la vida de su hijo, Kakashi por su parte se había dedicado a ordenar y devorar su comida sin prestar mucha atención a la plática.

-Por esa misma razón, por ese mismo sufrimiento lo mejor es que te alejes de ella, cuando Itachi me menciono que te notaba mejor, que eras más feliz y que al parecer volvías a ser el mismo de hace doce años, yo creí... creí que al fin habías superado a esta niña.

-Madre, yo te entiendo, créeme... te entiendo mejor de lo que crees, y lo digo con el corazón, cuando te digo que estoy muy feliz por ti, porque lograras enfrentar a mi padre, y por fin encontraras alguien a quien amar y que te haga feliz, pero madre, yo... yo ya encontré a esa persona... yo soy feliz a su lado, he dedicado mi vida entera a encontrarla, y no la dejare ir, espero puedas entenderme y respetarme cuando te digo que, "LA AMO".

Tras aquella ultima declaración Sasuke sintió como si se quitara un enorme peso de los hombros, Mikoto como su corazón se estrujaba y su voz se quebraba, y Kakashi por primera vez puso atención a la plática, tomándole la mano a la morena para que tuviera un punto de apoyo, sin embargo Naruko... ella había sido cobarde, había salido huyendo de ese lugar, había corrido tanto y como sus piernas se lo habían permitido, había llorado tanto hasta quedarse completamente seca, y aun así el enorme dolor que sentía en el pecho no disminuía.

- - -

El sonido del timbre la despertó, había vuelto a soñar con aquel día, habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que lo vio, lo aceptaba... había sido cobarde, pero lo único que quería era protegerlos a todos y lo mejor era olvidarse de él, pero su maldito subconsciente se empeñaba en recordarle aquella tarde, pero el sonido insistente del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos, giro su vista al reloj que tenia junto a su cama y soltó un gruñido al ver que solo eran las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana, realmente mataría a Sai por haberla despertado tan temprano, se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama permitiéndose unos cuantos minutos para estirarse y desperezarse un poco, el timbre volvió a sonar, lo más probable es que Sai hubiera perdido sus llaves... otra vez, salió de la cama y sin ponerse sus pantuflas se dirigió escaleras abajo y con un bostezo abrió la puerta, pero este se le corto a la mitad, ya que el hombre que tenia frente a ella no era su hermano.

-Sa... Sas...

-¿Acaso no me vas a invitar a pasar? -pregunto el azabache con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, estaba tan feliz de tenerla frente a él nueva mente.

-Ammm... claro, ¿tienes idea de qué hora es? -Naruko no sabia que decir ni hacer, había estado evitando a Sasuke todo este tiempo, y jamás se le ocurrió que el chico iría a buscarla a su casa así como si nada, camino en dirección a la cocina, tal vez un te le calmara los enormes nervios que empezaba a sentir.

-Seguramente falta poco para las cuatro y media, admito que despertarte me costó más trabajo del que pensé. -respondió Sasuke cerrado la puerta y siguiendo a la rubia al interior de la casa.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -pregunto la rubia mientras llenaba una tetera para colocarla en la estufa.

-Que tarde casi media hora tocando el timbre para lograr despertarte. -respondió con gracia él.

-Sasuke, yo... ¿quieres un poco de te? -sabia que se estaba desviando de la verdadera conversación y que Sasuke se merecía justas explicaciones, pero tenía miedo, miedo de lo que él pudiera preguntar y miedo de lo que tendría que responder.

-Por su puesto, lo tomo amargo.

-Sasuke, yo se que viniste por respuestas y que este juego ya te canso, se que tenemos que hablar, pero...

-Si hay algo de lo que debemos hablar urgentemente es sobre tu pijama, me parece encantador que sigas robándole ropa a Sai para dormir.

Naruko volteo a verse y se sonrojo, recién recordaba que solo traía puesto el enorme swetter de punto color vino de Gaara, la noche anterior había tenido problemas para dormir y tomo aquel enorme y calientito swetter que aun mantenía impregnado el aroma de su novio para poder arrullarse.

-A yo...

-Te vez preciosa -agrego de inmediato el azabache, para él no podría verse más hermosa, sus largos y dorados rizos se encontraban alborotados como siempre, vestida únicamente con ese enorme swetter cuyo color vino contrastaba con su acanelada piel y dejando sus largas y torneadas piernas al desnudo, era de lejos la imagen más sensual que había visto en su vida, trago en seco para tranquilizar los pecaminosos deseos que comenzaba a sentir.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy Dobe? -pregunto para distraerse y llegar directo al punto.

-¿Hoy? Hoy es... -Naruko frunció el seño tratando de recordar la fecha del calendario.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños -dijo haciendo que la rubia soltara un pequeño gemido de la sorpresa, asombrosamente había olvidado la fecha de su propio cumpleaños- Es por eso que estoy aquí, quiero pasar el día contigo, no tengo ganas de discutir sobre nada, hoy... hagamos como que nada que no sea tú o yo exista, por favor.

Mentiría si dijera que la petición no causo sorpresa alguna sobre su persona y sabia que si aceptaba seria el ser mas egoísta y cobarde del mundo, pero ella realmente quería disfrutar su cumpleaños en compañía de su amigo, así que acepto, Sasuke sonrió y le ordeno que subiera a arreglarse para partir.

Quince minutos después Naruko se encontraba perfectamente bañada y arreglada, ambos subieron al coche de Sasuke y se pusieron en marcha, el azabache la había obligado a vendarse los ojos para que no descubriera su sorpresa.

-¿Ya casi llegamos? -pregunto impaciente la rubia, según sus cuentas Sasuke llevaba más de media hora conduciendo y aun no había señales de que fuera a parar.

-No te desesperes, falta poco.

-Eso me dijiste hace diez minutos que pregunte -respondió frustrada, mientras escuchaba las leves risas del moreno, Sasuke estaba de muy buen humor y sinceramente no se merecía nada de lo que estaba haciendo por ella, ella había huido después de que él le confesara su amor y le había estado evitado todo este tiempo, sin embargo el no parecía molesto.

-Sasuke, yo...

-Tranquila, quedamos que hoy no hablaríamos de nada que nos trajera malos recuerdos.

Después de lo que parecieron ser otros veinte minutos el auto se detuvo, Naruko escucho como el azabache salía del coche, y después como abría y cerraba la puerta un par de veces, espero como por otros cinco minutos hasta que Sasuke abrió su puerta y la sacaba con cuidado del auto.

-¿Sasuke a donde me has traído? ¿Acaso planeas asesinarme? -escucho como el moreno volvía a reír y sintió como lentamente le desataba la banda de los ojos.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Dobe -susurro en la oreja de Naruko, la cual por segunda vez en el día no podía creer lo que veía, frente a ella se encantaraba la más hermosa vista y a lo lejos se veía como comenzaba a amanecer.

-¿Donde estamos? -logro articular la rubia.

-¿Has visto esas tontas películas adolecentes donde el chico lleva a su pareja a algún lugar romántico para impresionarle? -Naruko sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y asintió en automático.

-Yo... yo quería que vieras algo realmente especial.

-¿El amanecer? -ahora fue el turno de Sasuke para sonrojarse, y Naruko no estaba segura si ese algo especial realmente seria el amanecer, pues era mucho más especial ver como un Uchiha se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso.

-Bueno yo... a diferencia de los clásicos clichés adolecentes deseo mostrarte algo que es sumamente importante para mí, este es mi sitio especial, "La Quebrada Del Cielo y La Tierra".

-¿Del Cielo y La Tierra?

-Un año después de que tú te fueras... -Naruko tembló ante la mención de su partida y Sasuke sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta, el amanecer estaba cerca, entre las claras y blancas nubes unos cuantos rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse pintando el cielo de matices rosas y naranjas-. Mi Madre e Itachi me trajeron a este lugar, Mikoto dijo que este era el punto exacto donde se unían el cielo y la tierra, que este era un pequeño regalo de los Dioses y que aquí el mundo no existía más que nosotros, fue aquí donde tome la decisión de buscarte.

-¿Es por eso que me has traído aquí?

-Naruko... yo te amo, y sé que doce años nos separan, se que muchas cosas han cambiado, pero también se que aun eres esa niña que gritaba mi nombre mientras su padre tiraba de ella, por favor Naruko... SE MI NOVIA.

- - -

Sasuke había sido comprensivo, le dijo que entendía el hecho de que no pudiera contestarle y que esperaría su respuesta, había vuelto a su casa y ahora se encontraba arreglándose para su cena con Gaara, Sasuke no sabía sobre le existencia del pelirrojo y se maldecía internamente por no haberle dicho de él desde un principio, ahora todo había empeorado y la única culpable era ella, y lo peor era que no podía seguir así, ella...

Unos toquidos a su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-El Mapache a venido a buscarte hermanita -dijo Sai a modo de saludo mientras entraba a su habitación.

-Oh, si... bajo en seguida, Sai... ¿Como me veo? -Naruko estaba nerviosa, la pregunta de Sasuke seguía rondando en su cabeza, pero Gaara no se merecía esa traición.

-Nami, hermanita ¿cuando creciste tanto? -Sai admiro a la pequeña rubia, traía puesto un vestido aperlado estilo chino con flores rojas y negras estampadas, su cabello lo había recogido en un elegante moño y pequeños mechones dorados caían por su rostro, en el cual sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban y sus pequeñas marquitas le lucían sonrojadas en las mejillas.

-Esta bellísima, Feliz Cumpleaños Gatita.

Gaara le había llevado al mismo restaurant que ella había rentado en enero para su cumpleaños, la cena había sido perfecta, Gaara lograba hacerla olvidarse de Sasuke, el pelirrojo era tan perfecto, y atento con ella, ahora recordaba porque era su mejor amigo, y porque no había dudado ni un segundo cuando le pidió ser su novia, en la hacía sentir segura y protegida.

-Nami... ¿estas bien? -Gaara estaba preocuoado por Naruko, tenia casi cuatro meses actuando extraño, estaba seguro que algo le ocurria, pero cada vez que pregintaba esta solo negaba y le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa. pero eso no importaba ahora, hoy era el día que tanto tiempo había esperado.

-Claro que estoy bien, no te preocupes, yo solo... no se creo que estoy emociada, ¿hoy cumplo diecinueve años cierto?

-Y ademas cumplimos cinco años de noviazgo y podría decirse que trece años de conocernos. -agrago el pelirrojo.

-Gaara, te agradesco todo, de verdad, has estado conmigo todo este tiempo, yo realmente no se como pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi.

-Entoces... CASATE CONMIGO, Nami yo te amo, te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi, te ame cuando a los nueve años me contagiaste de varisela y tuvimos que pasar todo un mes embarrados de esa horrible pomada verde, te ame cuando a los trece mi madre murio, tarde meses en reponerme y tu estuviste conmigo en todo momento, Nami... te ame entoces y te amo ahora y se que te amare por el resto de mi vida, formemos un hogar, formemos la familia que nunca tuve y que sin embargo tu siempre me brindaste, ¿Que dices Naruko Namizake? ¿Te Casas Conmigo?

Se encontraba sentada en el viejo columpio colagado del arbol del jardin de la abuela Tsunade, eran las once de la noche, practicamente aun era su cumpleaños, se suponia que debia estar feliz, se suponia que debia estar saltando de la emocion porque el hombre del que se suponia estaba enamorada le había pedido matrimonio, ella sabia que ese día llegaria, todo mundo lo sabia, ese había sido su destino desde que había aceptado tener una relacion con Gaara, talvez un año atras le hubiera saltado encima llenandolo de besos como cuando le obsequio la tarjeta para comer gratis en el Ichiraku, sin embargo ahí estaba, columpiandose en el patio trasero de su casa llorando a la luz de luna, apreto con fuerza el viejo dije de plata que siempre traía, un pequeño tazon de ramen el cual por la parte trasera tenia grabada la palabra "Dobe", ese fue el primer obsequio que le dio Sasuke, siempre lo traía con ella, lo apreto fuerte entre sus manos e imploro al cielo que su vida volviera a ser como antes, que pudiera dejar de sentir aquello que la mataba por dentro, ¿acaso se podía querer tanto a dos hombres? ¿acaso era que había hecho algo tan terrible que debia sufrir de ese modo?

-Nami, ¿estas bien? -Sai tenia mas de media hora viendo a su hermana llorar, viendo como sus azules ojos miraban anhelantes hacia la luna en busca de algo, cuando regreso de su cena con el Mapache, todos esperaban verlos saltando de alegria y que anunciaran su compromiso, pero era obvio que eso no había pasado, Gaara se marcho de inmediato y casi con la misma velocidad su hermana se había dirigido al patio y se había sumido en ese terrible sufrimiento, ¿que era lo que le sucedia a su pequeña hermana?

-Sai... -dijo casi como un susurro, giro a ver a su hermano y nuevas lagrimas brotaron por sus ojos, no podía seguir así, necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, necesitaba consuelo, ¿y quien mejor que su propio hermano. -Oh Sai. -dijo echandose a llorar sobre el pecho de su hermano.

-¿Que pasa Gatita? ¿Porque lloras? Cuentale todo a tu Hermano Mayor.

-¿Sai... es posible querer a dos hombres al mismo tiempo? -y ahora lo entendía todo, Naruko no estaba feliz porque estaba indecisa, había conocido a algún tipo y ahora creia que estaba enamorada.

-Nami... Gaara no se merece esto, el siempre ha estado contigo, y el solo te tiene a ti, el siempre fue cerrado al mundo, pero cuando te conocio tu lo cambiaste y cuando murio su madre... tu lo salvaste de caer en un abismo de soledad, hermanita... aunque me cuestre aceptarlo ese Mapache te ama, y no puedes estar confundida, sin ti... sin ti el no tiene nada.

Sai tenia razón, ambos habían conocido a Gaara cuando solo tenía ocho años, el era un niño serio, obediente, tímido y retraído del mundo que le rodeaba, Karura, la madre de Gaara, les había dicho que era así a causa de las fuertes exigencias de su padre, pero que gracias a ella su hijo había cambiado y volvía a sonreírle a la vida, antes de morir, Karura le hizo prometer que siempre cuidaría a su hijo y que nunca dejaría de enseñarle lo que era vivir, era una promesa muy fuerte para una niña de doce años, pero por todo el cariño que le tenía al pelirrojo había aceptado, ahora siete años después debía mantener su promesa, aunque esta se antepusiera a su propia felicidad, después de todo... ella era lo único que Gaara tenía y de una u otra manera este la podía hacer feliz.


End file.
